Ma seconde chance
by Rainetteyuri
Summary: Un problème oui mais aussi une découverte. Une nouvelle histoire/romance. Erlu.


Ma seconde chance

Dans la grande ville de Magnolia se trouvait une guilde particulièrement bruyante. Les mages qui la composées étaient connus pour tout détruire sur leur passage. Cette guilde s'appelait Fairy Tail. Un brouhaha incessant se faisait entendre en dehors des murs de la guilde, si bien que le bruit pouvait s'entendre jusqu' à la grande place. Celle-ci se situait une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. C'était dans cet endroit que se trouvait les commerces.

Dans la guilde, attablée dans le fond, sirotant son jus de fruits, il y avait une jeune fille blonde. Elle regardait les gens se battre, s'insulter, rire, boire et manger. Un Elfman, passa devant son visage en volant. Il avait dû prendre part au combat qui se déroulait entre Grey Fullbuster, un mage de glace et Natsu Dragneel, un chasseur de dragon de feu. Certains pourraient dire que s'ils ne s'aimaient pas particulièrement c'était à cause de leur magie, diamétralement opposées. En fait, il n'en était rien. Entre eux, c'était un jeu, une rivalité fraternelle.

La blonde sourit. Dire qu'elle avait eu de la chance de venir dans cette guilde était un euphémisme. Mais elle avait enfin trouvé la place qui lui revenait. Une place qu'elle voulait avoir sans pour autant avoir le courage de le dire.

Elle repensa, en souriant, à la façon dont certaines choses c'étaient passées.

* * *

C'était après leur retour d'Édolas. Elle avait commencé à ressentir des choses bizarres. Elle s'énervait souvent contre Natsu, pas qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché. Après tout s'il ne passait pas son temps à entrer dans sa maison et à vider son frigo sans son accord, elle ne s'en serait pas prise à lui. Puis il avait commencé à venir dormir dans son lit, la nuit, avec elle.

Chaque matin, il se retrouvait encastrer dans le mur car elle lui avait donné un Lucy Kick.

\- Hey, Luce, tu pourrais pas être plus gentille ? C'est seulement le matin et tu es déjà de mauvaise humeur, dit Natsu en crachant les débris du mur qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- Ché frai Luschy, renchérit Happy qui avait comme à son habitude était chercher un poisson dans le frigo de la blonde.

\- Natsu, j'en ai marre que tu viennes chez moi en particulier pour dormir. Va dormir cher toi ! Ici, c'est chez moi ! Et puis j'en ai marre de devoir nettoyer votre bazar. Maintenant, fiche le camps, ou je continue de te frapper !, dit Lucy l'aura presque aussi menaçante que celle d'Erza.

\- Pourquoi ?J'aime bien dormir avec toi. Et puis, c'est pas moi qui me blottit dans mes bras, répondit Natsu en souriant.

\- Je ne me blottis contre personne, surtout pas toi ! dit Lucy agacée. _Ce n'est pas dans tes bras que je veux être,_ _pensa Lucy._

Elle sourit malgré elle en pensant à la personne que son cœur avait choisi. Son sourire se fit plus large, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Quelle serait la réaction de la belle rousse si elle lui avouait ses sentiments. Elle vit le regard de sa belle s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Lucy baissa les yeux, elle avait compris. Erza ne l'aimait pas de cette façon. Elle sentit son cœur se briser, son âme se fendre, le sol disparaître sous ses pieds. Elle sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue.

Elle revint à la réalité avec la voix de Natsu qui lui demandait pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Plutôt un cauchemar. Elle passa ensuite sa main sur sa joue et constata qu'elle était mouillée. Ce cauchemar avait été tellement réel. Elle soupira, regarda Natsu. Elle prit la direction de la sortie. Elle ne s'arrêta que pour demander à son ami s'il voulait venir à la guilde avec elle. Il accepta. Pendant le trajet, il avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises de faire la conversation. Mais sa camarade ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle s'était tout simplement plongée dans le mutisme, encore sous la douleur de son rêve. Natsu n'insista pas. Il se demandait surtout ce qui arrivait à son amie pour qu'elle agisse de cette façon. Quand ils arrivèrent à la guilde, Natsu fit comme d'habitude et explosa les portes à coup de pied. Pourtant les portes ne se cassaient pas. Elles étaient ouvertes en grand.

\- Yo, les nazes ! cria Natsu.

\- Salut, répondit les différents mages présents dans la guilde.

Lucy entra discrètement encore distraite. D'un coup, elle ne se senti pas bien. Elle avait envie de dormir pour ne se réveiller que dans un mois. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle était là, elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître. Natsu s'arrêta à une table où était réuni Grey, Lisanna, Wendy et Carla. Lucy continua son chemin vers le bar. Elle s'assis et posa sa main sur son menton. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à son rêve. La douleur ne partait pas. Il lui semblait même qu'elle se faisait plus intense. Son cœur ne tiendrait pas le coup. Elle ne vit pas la barmaid de la guide et ne l'entendit pas la saluer.

La barmaid était Mirajane. Une jeune femme de taille moyenne qui avait de longs cheveux blancs qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle portait une robe blanche à manches longues. Elle était toujours de très bonne humeur mais quand il s'agissait de venir en aide à ses amis elle devenait la pire des démones. Ce qui correspondait parfaitement avec sa magie de Take Over. Mira, comme tout le monde l'appelait, était autrefois une mage de classe S, mais suite à la « disparition » de sa sœur cadette, Lisanna, elle avait abandonné la pratique de la magie. Maintenant que la petite sœur, était de retour, elle avait perdu la tristesse et la douleur qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux.

Comme la blonde ne réagissait pas à ses appels, elle regarda Natsu qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Elle reporta son attention sur son amie et posa une main sur celle de la blonde qui reposait sur le bar. Mira voyait les larmes de Lucy, mais ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Mais elle trouvera. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de venir en aide à ses amis. Alors, pour la Lumière de Fairy Tail, il n'y avait pas de différence. Au contact de la main de Mira sur la sienne, la blonde sursauta en bégayant.

\- Ah !… Mira ?…Euh… je ne t'avais pas vue. Tu vas bien ? bredouilla Lucy.

Mira était un peu surprise du comportement de son amie.

\- Bonjour, Lucy. Oui, je vais bien, répondit Mira le plus naturellement du monde. Et toi ? demanda la tête blanche.

\- Oui, je vais bien, répondit Lucy en faisant un sourire forcé. Excuse-moi, je crois que je me suis perdue dans mes pensées, dit Lucy un peu gênée d'être prise sur le fait.

 _Heureusement qu'elle ne sait pas à quoi je pensais, sinon, j'en entendrai parler. Connaissant Mira, elle aime un peu trop jouer les entremetteuses,_ pensa Lucy en soufflant.

\- J'ai vu ça, répondit Mira. Mais… Lucy ?… Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Mira pas prête à abandonner son amie.

\- Hein ? Lucy passa de nouveau une main sur ses joues et vit, comme chez elle, devant Natsu, elle n'avait pas réussi à contenir ses émotions. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à pleurer…encore. Oh, j'ai dû garder les yeux ouverts trop longtemps…, proposa Lucy dans le but de rassurer Mirajane. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, mais Mira accepta l'excuse.

\- Oui, c'est possible, dit Mira en faisant mine de réfléchir. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse mais si Lucy n'était pas prête à lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas elle n'allait pas la forcer. Rien de bon n'en sortirait. Mais tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, si tu veux, tu le sais, n'est-pas ? demanda Mira la voix beaucoup plus douce.

\- Oui, répondit Lucy en passant sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne dans la gêne. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Mira, tout va bien, tenta de rassurer Lucy avec un grand sourire.

Lucy se sentait encore fatiguée mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle commanda un jus de fruit et partit s'installer vers une table du fond. Elle avait envie d'être seule et entourée en même temps. Elle se perdit à regarder son jus de fruit comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende quelque chose. Elle senti son rythme cardiaque augmenter, sentit des papillons dans son estomac. Son regard se posa dans la guilde. Rien. Jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui d'une belle rouquine en armure. C'était Erza Scarlet.

Erza était une femme plus grande qu'elle d'une tête, les cheveux longs de couleur écarlate se répandaient dans son dos jusqu'au niveau de ses fesses, les yeux marrons, un visage fin, un sourire « ravageur ». Son armure était grise, une croix jaune sur le côté gauche puis placé au niveau du cœur, il y avait une marque rouge. C'était la marque de Fairy Tail. Sa présence était impressionnante. Dès qu'elle rentrait dans une pièce, le respect était la première chose qui s'imposait. La seconde était… la peur. Certains mages avaient connu la peur face à la redoutable guerrière. Lucy quant à elle, n'avait pas eu peur. La sensation qu'elle avait ressentie était tout autre. De l'admiration ? Du respect ? Encore maintenant, elle ne savait pas. Peut-être avait-elle eu ses sentiments pour la belle écarlate depuis le jour de leur rencontre ?

\- Hé Erza ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Mira avec un sourire en marchant vers la rouquine.

\- Bonjour Mira. Je vais bien, merci, et toi ? demanda à son tour la chevalière.

\- Bien, répondit Mira. Je te sers quelque chose ?

\- Oui, une part de gâteau aux fraises, s'il te plaît.

\- Ça arrive tout de suite, répondit Mira en partant vers les cuisines.

\- Tiens Erza, dit Mira au bout de quelques minutes en donnant la commande.

Mira se pencha sur le comptoir pendant qu'Erza prenait une bouchée de sa savoureuse friandise. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

\- Erza ?

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Lucy ? Je la trouve un peu différente depuis quelque temps.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi, répondit Erza, le regard sérieux. Son… attitude à changer… mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle a peut-être des problèmes.

\- C'est justement de ça que je voulais parler. Elle semble constamment ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées. Tout à l'heure, je l'ai vue pleurer, ajouta Mira, le regard inquiet.

\- Je sais, Mira. Mais si elle refuse d'en parler, je ne peux rien faire. Si je la brusque trop, elle se renfermera comme une huitre, commenta Erza.

Elle avait cessé de manger son gâteau. Ce détail ne passa pas inaperçu pour la belle entremetteuse qu'était la barwomen.

\- Eh bien, si tu veux prendre soin d'elle, c'est le moment, dit Mira avec un grand sourire. Elle s'est endormie, regarde, commenta Mira en montrant du menton la table sur laquelle la blonde était attablé.

Le rougissement ne passa pas inaperçu pour la démone qu'était Mirajane.

 _Il va falloir que je m'occupe de ça. Enfin, je ne pas laisser Erza se languir de Lucy. Reste à savoir ce que ressent notre lumière pour notre chevalière,_ pensa Mira, avec un sourire diabolique.

Personne n'avait remarqué le sourire de la tête blanche et le rougissement de la rouquine. Mira, dont le sourire n'avait pas disparu, fut sortit de ses pensées par Erza. Celle-ci se dirigeait vers l'endormie, quand une lumière entoura la chevalière. Quand la lumière disparu, Erza était habillé d'une chemise blanche à longues manches, une cravate bleue, une jupe bleue qui lui arrivait mi-cuisses et des bottes noires lui arrivant aux genoux.

Erza se pencha et pris délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise par le mouvement de Lucy qui mit ses mains autour du cou de la belle rouquine. Se mouvement fit son petit effet, un sourire ornait les lèvres de la porteuse et le rougissement sur ses joues se fit plus intense. Les deux femmes se sentaient bien dans la chaleur, l'une de l'autre. En retour, Erza resserra elle aussi son étreinte, rapprochant leur corps. Erza trouvait le corps de Lucy plus chaud qu'il ne devrait l'être. Dans le doute, elle posa son front contre celui de la belle héritière et put constater que Lucy avait de la fièvre. Une forte fièvre.

Erza accéléra le pas. Elle devait s'occuper de son amie qui était malade. Bien qu'elle soit désolée que Lucy soit souffrante, elle était contente dans un sens de pouvoir passer plus de tempsavec elle. À quelques mètres de la maison de Lucy, elle entendit Lucy appeler son nom.

\- Er…za, murmura Lucy. N…non, s'il…plaît, murmura Lucy, une larme glissa sur la chemise d'Erza. Lucy avait plongée sa tête dans le cou de la belle chevalière, pour avoir un peu de réconfort.

Erza souleva un sourcil à la façon qu'avait Lucy de l'appeler. Elle aimait quand la blonde l'appelait de cette façon.

\- Je suis là Lucy. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien, répondit Erza de sa voix la plus douce.

\- Pardon…, murmura Lucy, toujours endormie.

 _Pourquoi s'excuse-t-elle ? Elle n'a rien fait. Oh, Lucy, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais savoir ce que je fais dans ton rêve pour te faire pleurer_ , pensa Erza en ouvrant la maison de la blonde.

Il avait été facile pour Erza d'ouvrir la porte, elle n'avait eu qu'à tournée la poignée un peu plus fort que d'ordinaire. Voilà, le tour était joué. Il faudrait vraiment mettre un verrou digne de ce nom sur cette porte.

Elle entra dans la pièce et déposa « son bagage » sur le lit. Elle la regarda pendant quelques instants avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux blond derrière l'oreille. Elle regarda sa poitrine monter et descendre, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Le front de Lucy se fronça. Les gouttes de sueur commençaient à apparaitre sur celui-ci. Erza partit dans la salle de bain et revint avec une éponge humide qu'elle posa par la suite sur le front de sa camarade.

Durant les heures qu'Erza avait passé à prendre soin de Lucy, elle avait fait un peu de ménage, fait à manger pour ce soir, pris une douche, regarder, par curiosité, bien sûr !, dans les tiroirs de la blonde dans l'espoir d'y découvrir ses romans. Erza aimait lire, mais ses lectures étaient, disons, différentes. Ça lecture préférée était le yaoi érotique. D'ailleurs, elle venait de terminer son petit livre rouge qu'elle avait avec elle. Aussi, elle avait décidé de voir ce qu'il en ressortirait. Elle était en train de lire, assise sur la chaise en face du bureau, quand elle entendit une petite voix l'appeler.

\- Erza ? demanda Lucy, encore rouge de la fièvre.

\- C'est moi, Lucy, confirma Erza en marchant tranquillement après avoir posé le paquet de feuilles sur le bureau. Elle avait envie de courir, mais dû se retenir. Elle ne voulait pas que Lucy s'inquiète.

Elle s'assis sur un bout de matelas à côté de la belle blonde. Elle retira le linge humide, qu'elle avait changé à de nombreuses reprises, et s'apprêtait à faire de même quand une main saisit la sienne.

\- Reste s'il te plait, demanda Lucy en regarda droit dans les yeux de la chevalière.

\- Il faut d'abord que je change ce linge, dit Erza. Tu as de la fièvre, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle augmente, argumenta-t-elle.

\- D'accord, dit Lucy en relâchant, contre son gré, la main de son amie.

Pendant qu'Erza était dans la salle de bain, Lucy regardait sa main. La sensation qu'elle avait eue quand elle avait la peau de la femme qu'elle aime contre la sienne, lui avait laissé une chaleur dans le cœur et le ventre. L'envie de la sentir de nouveau contre elle se fit plus intense. Dans l'autre pièce, se perdant, les yeux regardant le miroir, Erza pensa la même chose. Elle voulait elle aussi, de nouveau sentir cette sensation. La sensation d'être complète en présence de l'autre. Se frappant mentalement, pour avoir de telles idées, alors que l'objet de son affection n'était pas en état, lui fit revenir à la réalité. Elle lava l'éponge, puis la tordit pour en évacuer le plus d'eau possible. Elle retourna par la suite vers le lit, s'assis et posa l'éponge sur le front toujours aussi chaud de la blonde.

Quand Erza eut fini de poser le linge sur le front de Lucy, cette dernière s'était décalée pour laisser de la place à la chevalière. Erza s'installa, les bras le long du corps. Elle senti une douce chaleur se répandre sur sa main au contact de celle de Lucy. Elle regarda vers la droite pour voir Lucy s'endormir délicatement contre son épaule. Elle sourit. Quelques heures après, elle se réveilla. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle s'était assoupie. Elle s'était réveillée car elle avait entendu du bruit. Elle regarda dehors et vit qu'il faisait noir. Délicatement, elle se dégagea du corps blotti contre le sien, se rééquipa dans son armure habituelle Heart Kreuz. Dans sa main apparut, une épée.

\- Halte-là ! menaça Erza.

\- Hé, calme-toi Erza, c'est moi, répondit une petite voix venant de la fenêtre.

\- Yo, Happy, tu pourrais m'attendre au moins, disait une autre voix plus grave, venant du même endroit.

\- Désolé Natsu, mais j'avais trop envie de voir Lucy, répondit le petit chat, depuis l'intérieur de la maison de son amie.

\- Happy ? Natsu ? questionna Erza, surprise, un peu, que ses deux amis viennent à cette heure du soir.

\- C'est nous Erza, confirma Natsu, tandis que Happy volait vers le lit de la blonde.

Happy regarda pendant quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire. Natsu et Erza le regardèrent.

\- Happy ? Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda Natsu en s'avançant vers son petit compagnon.

\- C'est Lucy…El… Elle parle dans son sommeil. C'est bizarre, non ?

\- Euh… Non, en fait beaucoup de gens parlent dans leur sommeil, répondit Erza, plus qu'heureuse d'entendre la voix de la blonde.

\- C'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas. Tu savais Natsu ? demanda Happy.

\- Non, répondit Natsu en regardant la blonde. C'est drôle, je ne savais pas que Lucy parlait dans son sommeil, dit-il simplement.

\- Au fait, qu'est- ce que vous faites là ? demanda Erza en plantant son regard dans ceux des « invité ».

\- Mira, nous a dit que Lucy avait été ramener cher elle par toi, alors on est venu aux nouvelles, répondit Happy, qui mangeait un poisson en regardant la blonde.

-Elle s'est endormie à la guilde, et pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise, je l'ai ramenée ici, répondit Erza. Mais elle avait de la fièvre, je me suis donc occupée d'elle.

\- Ok, si tu veux, Happy et moi pouvons te remplacer, proposa Natsu.

\- Non, c'est gentil, mais quand je commence quelque chose, je le fini, tu le sais, répondit Erza.

\- Comme tu veux, dit Natsu.

\- Erza… Non… S'il… te… plaît… Reste…, murmura Lucy en gémissant. Des larmes aux bords des yeux.

\- Je suis là, Lucy. Je ne partirai pas, répondit Erza qui s'était précipitée aux côtés de la blonde, lui effaçant les larmes d'un mouvement du pouce.

\- Whaaaaa, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais être aussi douce, dit Natsu, surpris par les gestes de tendresses de la rousse.

\- Aye, dit Happy. Mais c'est vrai que d'habitude toi et Grey passaient votre temps à vous battre, ajouta Happy.

\- Tu peux partir Natsu, dit Erza, les yeux toujours rivés sur son amie. Erza n'avait pas entendu la conversation. Sa préoccupation première était la blonde.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Natsu en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, suivi de Happy.

* * *

\- Dis Natsu, qu'est-ce qui arrive à Erza ? Je la trouve bizarre en ce moment, demanda Happy.

\- Ah bon ? j'ai rien remarqué, dit Natsu, en regardant la route à prendre pour aller cher lui, mais avant il devait aller voir quelqu'un. Happy, quant à lui avait secoué la tête en mettant une de ces petites pattes devant son visage, déprimé par le manque de réaction de son compagnon.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Erza se réveilla encore une fois blottie dans les bras de Lucy. Elle sourit de contentement en voyant le visage de la blonde, la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine, faisant rougir Erza. Elle posa son front sur celui de la belle et soupira. Sa fièvre avait disparue mais Erza se sentait chaude. Elle releva la tête pour la regarder dormir, ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Lucy. Elle se lécha les lèvres pour chasser l'envie de les toucher de ses doigts, de ses lèvres. Sentir leur douceur, leur goût… Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle décida finalement de ce lever, s'équipa de son armure, laissa une note sur le bureau au cas où Lucy se réveillerai, puis partie en direction de la guilde. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir en lui ramenant le petit-déjeuner au lit. Bien sûr, elle prendrait avec elle un gâteau aux fraises, elle pourrait même le partager.

Quand Erza arriva devant les portes de la guilde, les combats et disputent allaient bon train, pourtant, il n'était pas neuf heures du matin, que la guilde était déjà un cirque. Elle entra, le silence se fit. Tout le monde attendait qu'Erza disent quelque chose, sauf deux idiots qui continuaient de s'insulter en se lançant divers objets. Erza poursuivi tranquillement son chemin jusqu'au bar où se trouvait la ravissante Mirajane Strauss, qui l'attendait avec un sourire

\- Elle va bien ? demandèrent quelques mages en murmurant, ne quittant pas du regard la mage chevalier. Erza n'y prêta pas attention, elle avait autre chose à faire.

\- Bonjour Erza. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda la mannequin tout en continuant d'essuyer le comptoir.

\- Bonjour Mira. Peux-tu me préparer un déjeuner à emporter ? C'est pour Lucy, répondit Erza, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Mira toujours en souriant. Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ? s'enquit la barwomen, les yeux pétillants.

\- Oui, sa fièvre est enfin tombée, répondit Erza en mangeant le fraisier que Mira lui avait donné machinalement en la voyant entrer dans la guilde.

\- Natsu m'a dit que tu avais pris soin d'elle, sourit Mira. Ayant une intuition, elle taquina. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi tendre. Car oui, Natsu était partie voir Mira pour lui donner des nouvelles, comme elle le lui avait demandé.

\- Bien sûr, c'est ma nakama, elle est malade, il fallait prendre soin d'elle. Tu aurais fait la même chose, répliqua naturellement la rousse, ne voyant pas le sens caché.

\- Oui, mais Natsu aurait pu te remplacer, tu aurais pu te reposer tranquillement, continua Mira l'air de rien.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, dit Erza en haussant les épaules, avalant une autre bouchée de son gâteau.

Mira, comprenant qu'Erza ne voyait pas la même chose qu'elle et qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire comprendre, décida de ne pas poursuivre la conversation. Elle fini d'emballer la commande de la rousse, quand les portes éclatèrent.

\- Yo, salut, les nazes, annonça Natsu.

\- Aye, répondirent en chœur les différents membres de la guilde.

Natsu marcha vers le bar en hélant Erza :

\- Hé, Erza, combat-moi, dit Natsu en s'élançant vers la rouquine, prêt à frapper, quand le poing d'Erza lui arriva sur le menton, le propulsant à l'entrée de guilde. Grey ne se fit pas prier pour se moquer de lui.

\- Alors, l'allumette, tu tiens plus sur tes jambes ? demanda Grey en se tenant le ventre sous ses fous rires.

\- Ho, c'est un homme, dit Elfman en regardant le projectile appelé Natsu s'effondrer le long des portes.

\- Tu m'as l'air pressée, Erza, taquina Mira.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Lucy, il est possible qu'elle soit toujours malade. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule trop longtemps. Si elle a besoin de moi pour quelque chose et que je ne suis pas là, elle pourrait se faire mal, si elle avait un malaise, répondit Erza, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son ancienne rivale.

\- Occupe-toi bien d'elle alors, ajouta Mira avec un sourire, en regardant Erza prendre la commande et marcher vers la sortie.

Quand Erza entra chez Lucy, elle trouva le lit vide.

\- Lucy ?!... Lucy ?! s'inquiéta Erza en cherchant dans l'appartement. Personne dans la cuisine. Personne dans le salon. Elle trouva le mot qu'elle avait laissé sur le bureau, dans la poubelle et froissé. Elle continua sa recherche ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain pour tomber sur une blonde endormie dans son bain. Elle souffla de soulagement.

\- Ne me refais plus une peur pareille, s'il te plait, murmura Erza en se penchant sur le corps pour la sortir de là.

Elle entreprit ensuite de sécher Lucy du mieux qu'elle put, l'habilla, ses yeux se perdirent sur la peau velouteuse, les formes aguicheuses de ses seins, ses hanches. Elle se réprimanda pour ses pensées plus que douteuses à l'égard de son amie. Elle la posa ensuite sur le lit, la couvrant de sa couverture et vérifiant si, l'objet de son affection avait de la fièvre. Fort heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle décida de se coucher aux côtés de la blonde, après s'être déséquipée de son armure.

Le lendemain matin, Erza se réveilla. Elle tâtonna l'espace dans le lit, voulant toucher Lucy. Seule la froideur des draps lui indiqua qu'elle était seule. Elle se releva et appela la blonde au moment où elle senti la bonne odeur des crêpes.

\- Bonjour Erza, tu as bien dormi ? demanda Lucy qui sortait de la cuisine après avoir entendue Erza l'appeler.

\- J'ai bien dormi, merci de le demander, répondit Erza après un soupir de soulagement. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? demanda Erza en marchant vers la cuisine.

\- Mmmmm … ? oui tu peux mettre la table, j'arrive dans cinq minutes, répondit Lucy.

Erza, qui avait déjà fouillée dans la cuisine quelques jours auparavant, savait où se trouvaient la vaisselle et l'argenterie. Elle avait fini de poser la vaisselle, fourchettes, couteaux, verres. Elle était en train de poser les tasses de thé quand Lucy arriva avec une assiette pleine de crêpes et une assiette avec un gros gâteau aux fraises. Un gâteau entier. Le tout était agrémenté du plus beau sourire qu'Erza avait jamais vu.

\- Erza ? J'ai trouvé un sac en papier vide sur la table, c'est normal ? demanda Lucy en posant les assiettes sur la table, là où il avait encore de la place.

\- Un sac en papier ? réfléchit Erza. Ah, oui ! Hier, j'ai… MON GÂTEAU ?! OÙ SE TROUVE MON GÂTEAU ?! demanda Erza en cherchant dans tout l'appartement sous le regard surpris et amusé de Lucy.

\- Heu… Erza…Il y avait un mot, dit Lucy en arrêtant la rouquine. Tiens.

\- NATSU ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER !, cria Erza après avoir lu la note.

\- Erza, s'il te plait laisse tomber, tu le frapperas plus tard, regarde, dit Lucy en montrant la table.

\- C'est pour quoi ? demanda Erza, la colère passée.

\- C'est pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, dit Lucy. Merci Erza, ajouta Lucy en marchant vers la rouquine. Une fois en face, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la femme qu'elle aimait, le rougissement de ses joues se fit plus intense sous la proximité. Les joues d'Erza aussi étaient bien plus colorées

\- Rien de plus normal, entre amis, disait Erza en plaçant sa main sur la zone embrassée. Lucy qui entre temps s'était détournée, tiqua sur le mot « amis ». Elle voulait plus qu'être amie avec elle, mais si Erza n'avait que son amitié à lui donné, elle l'accepterait.

\- Tout comme il est normal de remercier la personne qui vous aide, répliqua Lucy en prenant place sur la chaise en face d'elle. Erza fit de même.

Lucy regarda Erza prendre une bouchée de son gâteau avec un délice qui n'échappa guère à la belle blonde assise en face. Lucy aimait ses moments-là. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle partageait quelque chose de spécial entre elles. Lucy se servit finalement des crêpes, y mit un peu de sucre, les coupa et les mangea. Son regard se perdant de temps en temps quand Erza laissait échapper un gémissement. Un sourire ornait les lèvres de la blonde.

Une fois le repas terminé, elles mirent le tout dans le lavabo. Lucy entreprit de faire couler l'eau pour la laver quand Erza prit une éponge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Erza ?

\- Tu as préparé le petit déjeuné, le moins que je puisse faire est de nettoyer, dit Erza.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Erza. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. Tu m'as veillé durant deux jours, tu as pris soin de moi, dit Lucy le rouge lui montant aux joues. Puis, je t'ai confondue avec un oreiller, si je ne me trompe pas, alors… installe-toi, j'en ai que pour quelques minutes, ajouta Lucy.

\- Tu es sûre, ça ne me dérange pas de t'aider, dit Erza. J'aime aussi quand tu me prends pour un oreiller, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Non, merci. Ça va aller, répondit Lucy n'ayant pas entendu toute la phrase de la rouquine.

Tandis que Lucy faisait la vaisselle, Erza qui était assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine, regardait Lucy en la dévorant des yeux. Elle n'entendit pas tout de suite Lucy lui parler. Elle repensait à la façon dont Lucy l'avait embrassé sur la joue. La douceur, qu'elle avait ressentie. Maintenant, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie. Celle de recommencer mais cette fois sur les lèvres. Finalement, elle réagit quand elle sentit la main de son amie se poser sur son épaule. Lucy s'excusa, Erza la regarda. Elles se perdirent durant quelques secondes dans le regard de l'autre. Elles se levèrent en silence et partirent à la guilde.

* * *

Une fois arrivée à la guilde, le vacarme se fit plus intense, les rires, les discussions, les combats de certains, notamment celle de deux garçons. L'un était Natsu et l'autre Grey. Comme d'habitude ils se battaient, sous les regards amusés et las de la guilde. Seul un regard n'était pas indifférent à ce combat. Il s'agissait de celui de Jubia. La fille de l'eau avait, comme d'habitude, les yeux remplis de cœurs pour son Monsieur Grey. L'encourageant dans l'ombre. Bien qu'elle se pensât discrète, toute la guilde connaissait son penchant pour le mage de glace. Enfin, non. Pas tous. Les deux idiots qui se battaient en se moment, ne savaient rien des sentiments de la jeune femme.

Jubia était une jeune fille timide, qui contrôlait l'eau. Elle portait en toute circonstance, ou presque, un gros manteau long de couleur bleu avec de la fourrure sur le bord du cou et des manches.

Quand les deux filles entrèrent dans la guilde, Erza se dirigea vers le bar, sous le regard souriant de la barwomen qui ne tarderait pas à venir aux nouvelles. Lucy, quant à elle, marcha vers les deux garçons.

\- Salut, les gars ! dit Lucy avec un grand sourire.

\- Oy, répondit Natsu qui l'avait entendu.

Malheureusement, il avait détourné son attention de son « ennemi ». Celui-ci en profita pour lui flanquer un coup de poing qui le fit reculer. Il se releva en pestiférant et l'élança vers Grey pour lui apprendre la politesse. Il réussi à le frapper, tandis que Grey était encore en train de rire. Le coup frappa Grey de plein fouet et il tomba net sur Lucy. Inconscient.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, un long manteau bleu fit son apparition dans le champ de vision de Lucy qui tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager de son « poids mort ».

\- Retire tes mains de mon Monsieur Grey, rivale d'amour ! menaça Jubia, dégageant une aura dangereuse.

\- Jubia, combien de fois dois-je te dire que je ne suis pas ta rivale d'amour, dit Lucy en se relevant.

\- Je ne te crois pas, rivale d'amour. Tu es toujours avec lui.

\- C'est normal c'est mon partenaire, nous formons une équipe. D'ailleurs dans cette équipe il y a aussi, Natsu, Happy et Erza, ajouta Lucy en rougissant légèrement à la mention de cette dernière.

\- Je me fiche des autres, tu ne t'approche pas de mon Monsieur Grey, tu entends, il est à moi, continua Jubia comme si elle n'avait rien écouté.

Lucy se releva en soufflant et partie s'asseoir sur un tabouret près du bar.

\- Bonjour Lucy. Tu vas bien ? demanda Mira.

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Ça va. Je te sers quelque chose ?

\- Oui, je veux bien un jus de fruits, s'il te plait, Mira.

\- Alors comme ça tu t'intéresse à Grey ? nargua Mira tendant la boisson de la blonde.

\- Mira ! Ne te fais pas des idées, comme je l'ai dit à Jubia, Grey est un ami. Nous formons une équipe, répondit Lucy en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Est-ce que c'est ta manière de me dire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Mira.

Lucy, pour ça part, n'avait pas écouté la question. Ses yeux, ses pensées étaient rivées sur la belle rouquine qui se tenait maintenant aux côtés des garçons, assise à une table, mangeant, pour le plus grand plaisir de chacune pour des raisons différentes, un fraisier.

\- Lucy, tu m'entends ? demanda Mira. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle regarda elle aussi dans la direction que regardait Lucy. Elle sourit en voyant, le regard de la blonde. On avait l'impression qu'elle allait dévorer sa proie. Je vois, continua la mannequin. Il y a déjà quelqu'un qui te plaît.

\- Tu te trompes…je l'aime, dit Lucy normalement. Comme si cette information n'avait aucune importance.

Mira l'a regarda, étonnée d'un tel aveu. Il est vrai qu'elle aimait jouer les entremetteuses, mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait une telle déclaration. Intérieurement, elle jubilait. Son sourire se fit démoniaque, bien qu'elle ne devait rien en laisser paraître, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se reprit quand elle vit le regard de Lucy la regarder. Elle devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir. Si elle se laisser déborder, nul doute qu'Erza et Lucy en seront très déçue. Cependant, quelque chose fit que Mira se posa des questions. Il ne semblait pas à Mira que Lucy s'était aperçue de ce qu'elle venait de dire. À ce que lui avaient dit Natsu et Erza, Lucy agissait de plus en plus bizarrement. Cette information devait juste en être le résultat. Peut-être que ces paroles n'avaient aucune importance, finalement. Non, Mira se souvint aussi qu'elle avait déjà vu Lucy agir de cette façon. De dire ou faire certaines choses plus… presque… plus spontanées.

\- Ça va Mira ? Ton visage est … étrange, dit Lucy.

\- Mmmmm, oui je vais bien, Lucy. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veuilles me dire ? demanda Mira. Elle voulait, non elle devait connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Te dire quoi ? Non, je n'ai rien à dire, répondit Lucy en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Devant le regard étrange que lui lançait son amie, elle décida de partir. Bon, je te laisse Mira, à toute à l'heure, annonça Lucy en levant son verre en direction de son équipe.

\- Oui, dit Mira, ne comprenant pas le comportement de la blonde. Elle se mit à sauter d'un pied sur l'autre, en disant « des bébés roux et blonds qui courent partout » en tapotant dans ses mains.

Les membres de la guilde, la regardèrent, mais préférèrent ne pas poser de question. Enfin, sauf une qui se baladait toujours avec un tonneau de bière sur son épaule. Bien qu'elle buvait, souvent à outrance, elle n'était que rarement ivre. Il faut dire qu'elle buvait depuis tellement longtemps, qu'elle avait fini par développer une sorte d'immunité. Son corps était principalement composé de bière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Mira ? Pourquoi tu sautilles comme une sauterelle ? Quoique en fait, tu es une très belle sauterelle, ronronna Cana dans l'oreille de sa petite-amie.

Oui, Mira et Cana étaient en couple mais personne dans la guilde, pas même le Maître n'était au courant. Elles avaient décidé de cacher leur relation, le temps de savoir où cela les mènerait. Il faut dire que cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elles étaient ensemble dans une relation amoureuse.

\- S'il te plaît, Cana, calme-toi, un peu, disait en souriant Mira. Je crois que notre petite Lucy nous cache des choses plus qu'intéressantes. Elle vient de me dire qu'elle aimait Erza, dit Mira dans l'oreille de sa copine.

\- QUOI ? ! TU… tu te moques de moi ?!, dit Cana, se reprenant juste à temps quand tous les membres de la guilde s'étaient tournés dans leur direction. C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Je suppose que tu vas mettre ton nez dans leurs affaires ? Et que ressent Erza ? L'aime-t-elle aussi ou pas ?

\- Elle ne me l'a pas dit aussi clairement que Lucy mais oui, je pense qu'elle l'aime aussi. Malheureusement, aucune des deux n'aient prêtes à l'avouer. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il semble que Lucy n'ait pas de problème avec ça. Elle vient de me le dire haut et fort, elle m'a dit « je l'aime » en regardant droit vers Erza. Mais ce qu'il y a de bizarre c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle vient de dire. On pouvait sentir tous les sentiments qu'elle a pour Erza, mais… je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il y a autre chose.

\- Autre chose ? Comme quoi ? Elle avait peut-être bu ? Une fois de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal, tu sais, proposa Cana en buvant une gorgée de son tonneau.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que c'était de l'alcool. Tu sais bien que Lucy ne boit pas. Non, je ne sais vraiment pas. Je suppose que l'on aura la réponse sous peu, il va falloir se montrer patient, jusque-là.

\- D'accord, alors pendant ce temps, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Cana, en passant sa main sur le bas du dos de Mira. On peut peut-être trouver une réponse ensemble ce soir, proposa de façon suggestive Cana.

\- Oui, peut-être, acquiesça Mira. Il faudra que tu te montres convaincante, tu as une idée ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais nous avons toute la nuit, suggéra Cana à l'oreille de sa petite-amie avant de partir vers la table qu'elle occupait un peu plus tôt.

Mira la regarda partir en souriant. Elle se disait qu'elle avait eu de la chance de rencontrer une fille comme elle. Bien qu'elle buvait, elle n'était pas désagréable. N'avait pas l'alcool méchant. Au contraire, elle semblait même un peu plus démonstrative tant en paroles que par ses gestes. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une touffe rose qui passait près d'elle en courant comme un dératé. Il s'agissait de Natsu, qui d'autre avait une touffe rose en courant partout ? Il se dirigea vers le tableau des missions.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, à la table de l'Équipe Natsu, comme tout le monde l'appelait, un garçon aux cheveux rose se disputait encore avec un garçon au cheveux noirs. Comme d'habitude, c'était Natsu et Grey, deux nakama, deux amis, deux rivaux. Happy, le compagnon de Natsu, regardait en mangeant tranquillement un poisson qu'il avait sortit d'on ne sait où. Erza avait finit de manger son gâteau. Cependant, elle ne disait pas un mot aux garçons. Elle aussi était perdue dans ses pensées. Ses deux jours auprès de Lucy, à prendre soin d'elle, rester à ses côtés, la regarder dormir, voire dormir avec elle, dans ses bras. Erza n'avait rien oublié de cette expérience. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : celle de recommencer dès que possible. Bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas que Lucy retombe malade pour autant. Non, ce qu'elle voulait c'était passer plus de temps avec elle. Seule. Elle voulait plus de temps pour pouvoir lui avouer se qu'elle ressentait. Elle commençait à y voir clair dans ses sentiments. C'était des sentiments amoureux. Elle avait déjà ressenti cette sensation pour Jellal. Mais elle avait vite compris que ce n'était que de l'amitié et la culpabilité de son passé. À ce jour, elle savait faire la différence. Pour Lucy, ce qu'elle ressentait était bel et bien de l'amour. Lucy arriva aux côtés de ses amis quand tous entendirent Cana crier « QUOI ! TU… »

\- Yo Luce, tu veux faire une mission ? demanda Natsu une fois que Lucy était attablée avec eux.

Lucy avait eu envie de refuser, elle ne se sentait pas en très grande forme, aussi elle préférait se restreindre. Mais le sourire que lui lançait Natsu… Elle ne pouvait pas résister quand il faisait ce sourire qui savait la désarmer. Rien que pour ça, elle accepta.

\- D'accord, mais une mission pas trop compliquée, s'il te plaît, demanda Lucy.

Cependant, Natsu ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Dès qu'il avait entendu « d'accord » il était parti comme un dératé vers le panneau des missions. Il chercha la mission la plus intéressante, il en trouva finalement une qui était non seulement bien payée, il savait que Lucy avait son loyer à payer malheureusement, pour lui, il lui faudrait prendre le train. Son visage pâli à la pensée de se moyen de transport. Il revint en courant auprès de ses amis.

\- Tiens Lucy, regarde j'en ai pris une facile, dit Natsu en plaquant la feuille de papier sur le visage de la blonde.

\- Mmppff, fit Lucy en recevant en plein visage ladite feuille. Natsu ! Tu n'es pas obligé de me la donner de cette façon. La prochaine fois, donne la moi de la main à la main, ajouta Lucy en commençant à lire la feuille de mission. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu choisisses des missions où il faut combattre des monstres ou des guildes noires ? demanda Lucy d'un air las.

\- Désolé Luce. Mais tu sais que ce sont les missions les mieux payer, et comme ton loyer est pour bientôt, j'ai pris une mission bien payée, dit Natsu. Alors, on y va ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Il ne faudra pas tout détruire cette fois, l'allumette, commença Grey. Tu as le chic pour faire plus de dégâts qu'il ne le faut. Résultat, plus de la moitié de la récompense est à rendre en dédommagement. C'est pas de cette façon que Lucy pourra payer son loyer, continua Grey.

\- Qu'est-ce tu racontes, Princesse des glaces ? J'te signale que je ne suis pas tout seul à « faire des dégâts » comme tu dis. Tu as aussi ta part, t'as l'air de l'avoir oublié ! protesta Natsu en dardant son regard sur son camarade.

Ils commencèrent tous les deux à se cogner front contre front, les insultes se répandant, les coups de poings et de pieds firent leurs apparitions. La voix d'Erza brisa la dynamique des deux comparses en leur cognant la tête l'une contre l'autre.

\- Ça suffit ! Rendez-vous à la gare dans une heure ! dit Erza en se frottant les mains. Lucy, tu veux de l'aide ? demanda Erza en regardant la blonde.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Il y en a pour 8 heures de train, implora Natsu. Bon, je pars maintenant à pied, on se retrouve là-bas dans quelques jours, dit Natsu en se préparant à partir.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dis Erza en attrapant Natsu par le dos de sa veste et le ramenant à elle. Tu arriveras bien trop tard. Maintenant, va préparer tes affaires ! ajouta-t-elle le regard dur.

\- Mais…, essaya de protester Natsu.

\- Mais quoi ? demanda Erza, son aura encore plus noire que son regard.

\- Natsu déglutit, et partit en courant sous les rires de la guilde qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle qui leur était donné.

\- Lucy ? Tu veux de l'aide ? redemanda Erza une fois son attention reportée sur la blonde

\- Heu … non, merci Erza, ça va aller. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, répondit Lucy. Sur le moment elle regretta d'avoir refuser la proposition de la rouquine, elle voulait passer plus de temps avec elle, mais elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

Chacun partit dans des directions opposées. Erza en direction de Fairy Hills, Lucy vers son appartement, Natsu et Happy vers la forêt, quant à Grey, il était en train de chercher ses fringues, encore.

Une fois à la gare, Lucy qui venait d'arriver remarqua qu'Erza était déjà là. Elle n'en fut pas surprise, elle savait que sa partenaire arriverait avant les autres. Erza aimait être à l'heure. Lucy marcha vers elle en souriant béatement.

\- Salut Erza, dit Lucy en arrivant près de la mage chevalier. Il y a longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Salut, non à peine quelques minutes. Tu ne prends que ça comme affaires ? Tu veux que je porte ton sac ? demanda Erza d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

\- Non, c'est gentil, je peux le porter seule, tu sais, répondit Lucy, en rougissant légèrement.

Lucy se demandait pourquoi Erza était aussi gentille avec elle. Pas que d'habitude elle ne l'était pas, mais elle n'était pas gentille au point de lui porter ses affaires. Lucy pensa qu'elle avait l'air malade. Son mal être n'avait pas disparu, mais elle s'était regardée dans le miroir avant de partir, et elle n'avait pas remarqué grand-chose. Son visage avait repris un peu de couleur. Son visage n'était plus pâle. Peut-être que si, finalement. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées. Elle regarda vers Erza quand elle remarqua un mouvement un peu plus loin. C'était beau. Des couleurs à en perdre la raison. Elle regarda ébahi par tant de beauté.

\- Lucy ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Erza, ayant remarqué le regard égaré de son amie.

\- Hein ? répondit Lucy en reportant son attention sur la rousse en face d'elle. Oh, oui, ça va.

Lucy regarda de nouveau les belles couleurs qui l'avaient attirée, mais il n'y avait plus rien.

\- Bah, je suppose que ce devait être un effet d'optique, fit Lucy.

\- Tu m'as parlé ? demanda Erza qui venait d'entendre la phrase.

\- Euh… non, fit Lucy. Il commence à ce faire tard. Que font les garçons ? demanda Lucy voulant changer de sujet.

\- Il leur reste encore deux minutes, dit Erza après avoir regardé l'horloge qui se situait dans la gare.

\- Bon, je vais acheter les billets Erza, prévint Lucy en s'apprêtant à partir vers les guichets.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je m'en suis déjà chargé, regarde, dit Erza en présentant les billets à Lucy. Prends le tien maintenant, si tu veux, proposa Erza.

\- D'accord, accepta Lucy. Merci.

Des cris leurs parvinrent. Elles regardèrent dans la direction des hurlements, pour y voir une foule menacer et frapper un homme. Elles s'approchèrent.

\- Un pervers ! Au secours ! hurla une femme qui avait un petit garçon dans les bras.

\- Quelle honte, se balader de la sorte, je vais chercher un responsable, disait une dame d'un âge un peu plus avancé.

L'homme gisait sur le sol, seulement vêtu de son caleçon, tandis qu'un fou rire venant de la même direction attirèrent l'attention des deux mages.

\- Yo, l'pervers, encore en train de te dessaper, provoqua une tête rose.

\- Mais arrêtez de ma frapper, comment voulez-vous que je m'habille si vous êtes tous sur moi. Reculez. Il me faut de la place, protesta une voix étouffée.

Erza réussi sans peine à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, dégageant ainsi l'homme.

\- Grey c'est plus fort que toi, dépêche-toi de mettre des vêtements. Tu donnes une mauvaise image de la guilde à te balader ainsi !

 _Parce que frapper tout le monde à tout bout de champs, c'est normal ?_ pensa Grey en regardant Erza.

Une fois la situation sous contrôle, tous prirent le train qui venait d'arriver en gare. Natsu, qui avait été préalablement assommé par Erza, était transporté comme un sac dans le wagon. Grey suivi en souriant, ensuite Lucy puis Erza ferma la marche.

* * *

Quand l'équipe Natsu rentra de mission, quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient tous un visage grave. On pouvait voir les traces de larmes sur les joues de Happy, qui n'avait pas su se retenir.

Erza entra dans la guilde la première, elle était blanche comme un linge. Dans ses bras, il y avait le corps de Lucy qui semblait gravement blessée.

\- Wendy ?! Vite ?! ordonna Erza en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda la jeune fille prénommée Wendy. Elle gardait son calme, bien qu'elle eût elle aussi du mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas paniquer, pas maintenant. Il fallait avant tout sauver Lucy.

Wendy était une jeune fille d'environ 12 ou 13 ans. Elle a de grands yeux marron foncé. Ses cheveux bleu foncé très longs. Sa magie est celle de chasseur de dragon céleste. Elle pratiquait la magie de guérison. Elle porte une petite robe verte avec une bande en triangle jaune, vert et bleue au-dessus. Sa robe est maintenue par un anneau doré sur son cou ainsi que deux chouchous rouges pour tenir ses couettes. Ses chaussures sont de simples sandales.

Wendy utilisa sa magie pour guérir Lucy, mais elle avait un peu de mal. Le trou béant dans le ventre de la blonde était très profond. Il lui faudrait 2 ou 3 jours pour en venir à bout.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? redemanda Wendy, une fois dans le silence de l'infirmerie, prodiguant ses soins.

\- Je ne sais pas…, j'aurai dû être avec elle. Nous l'avons retrouvé empalée sur une branche d'arbre. Tant de sang…, murmura Erza, tandis que Natsu et Grey se tenait immobile. En attente.

Une fois que Wendy avait fini de soigner les blessures de Lucy, elle partit, laissant les quatre compagnons auprès de la blonde.

\- Je vais retrouver le bâtard qui a osé lui faire du mal ! vociféra Natsu une fois qu'il avait compris que la blonde irai mieux. Il partit sans demander son reste, suivi de Grey et Happy, qui comme lui, ne voulaient pas en rester là. Ils ne le pouvaient pas en rester là.

L'attente pour Erza était insupportable. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais en plus elle n'avait pas réussi à la protéger. Elle se sentait lamentable. Comme si elle avait trahi une promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Elle avait honte.

Il fallu deux jours avant que Lucy ne reprenne conscience. Quand ce fut le cas, Wendy fut appelée immédiatement auprès d'elle. Elle regarda, vérifia les plaies, mais la blessure était toujours présente.

\- Comment te sens-tu Lucy ? demanda Wendy.

\- Je me sens fatiguée et l'impression qu'on m'a transpercé le ventre. Sinon, je vais bien, répondit Lucy.

\- Peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? continua Wendy.

\- Non, répondit Lucy. Je me souviens que j'étais avec Erza et que nous…nous disions bonjour, expliqua Lucy en rougissant. Elle repensa à la façon dont le corps de la chevalière bouger sous ses caresses, ses murmures, ses mots tendres, les halètements de plaisirs…

\- Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? demanda Wendy voyant le sourire de la blonde, qui elle, ne savait pas qu'elle en avait un.

\- Non, non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, ne voulant pas expliquer à tous ses pensées. Ils l'auraient pris pour une perverse.

\- Je vais finir de soigner tes blessures et demain tu pourras rentrer chez toi, fit Wendy en se préparant à utiliser sa magie.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine Wendy, je veux rentrer maintenant. S'il te plait, Erza, ramène-moi à la maison, fit Lucy en regardant la rouquine.

\- Tu es sûre Lucy, il faudra encore changer tes bandages demain matin, fit Wendy.

\- Oui, je suis fatiguée, je veux juste rentrer, demanda de nouveau Lucy.

\- D'accord, je te verrai demain, Lucy. Vas-y Erza, tu peux la ramener cher elle, mais elle ne doit pas marcher.

Erza pris délicatement la blonde dans ses bras, et commença à prendre le chemin de la sortie. Elle n'avait pas encore franchi le seuil de la guilde, que la blonde s'était de nouveau endormie. Erza rapprocha le corps contre le sein, savourant la proximité.

En arrivant à la maison de Lucy, elle la déposa sur le lit, délicatement. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux blond qui reposait sur le front de sa belle endormie.

Erza voulait comme l'autre fois, s'allonger sur le lit aux côtés de la blonde, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait le faire ou non. Après tout, Lucy ne le lui avait pas demandé comme la dernière fois. Incertaine, elle s'assit sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, Lucy se réveilla par une bonne odeur de café. Elle s'étira du mieux qu'elle put, et le regretta sur l'instant. La douleur se fit de nouveau sentir. Erza, attirée par le bruit que Lucy ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait lâchée, arriva. Tout de suite, elle se mit devant la belle blonde et regarda les bandages. Il était temps de les changer.

\- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, répondit Lucy. Regardant autour d'elle sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Erza sembla s'en rendre compte.

\- Il y a un problème Lucy ?

\- Euh… C…Comment…je suis rentrée et aussi quand ?

\- Je t'ai ramenée hier après que tu as été blessée en mission. D'ailleurs, il faut changer tes bandages, compléta-t-elle en regardant le ventre de la jeune femme.

\- D'accord, répondit simplement Lucy. Elle ne comprenait pas certaines choses. Comment s'était-elle blessée ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Lucy se laissa conduire dans la salle de bain par Erza qui entreprit de défaire les bandages. Étonnamment, Lucy ne dit rien. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion. Erza ne dit rien, elle se contenta de faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais elle trouvait étrange que la blonde n'a rien demandé. Ni protestations. D'habitude, elle s'énervée en disant qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule mais là…rien. Elle avait même demandé à Erza de la ramener chez elle. Non, décidément, il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

\- Voilà, c'est fini, informa Erza une fois son œuvre terminée. Elle examina son travail puis le visage de Lucy qui n'avait pas changé.

\- Merci ma douce, répliqua Lucy en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la mage chevalière, qui rougit instantanément. Lucy, elle, souriant béatement. Comme si elle était satisfaite de son effet, bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle agissait ainsi.

\- Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Erza ne comprenant pas. Elle était encore toute gênée. Ses joues gardaient leur rougissement.

\- Ben quoi, je peux plus t'embrasser ? demanda Lucy innocemment.

\- Euh…, Erza ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Euh…Erza ? interpela Lucy. Que c'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en regardant son ventre.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as été blessée en mission hier, informa –t-elle.

\- Hier ? Ha oui, je me souviens, Natsu a encore pris une mission dangereuse. Nous sommes partis en train et…ne sais pas, fit dépitée Lucy.

\- D'accord, tu as dû recevoir un coup sur la tête, je pense, sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, expliqua en réfléchissant Erza.

\- Possible, oui, répondit Lucy. Erza, dit Lucy en prenant la main de la belle chevalière, merci d'avoir encore pris soin de moi. Je dois être un fardeau pour toi, fit Lucy tristement.

\- Non, Lucy, non. Jamais, tu m'entends, je pense jamais ça de toi. Tu es mon amie, répliqua Erza en plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde. Je serai toujours là pour toi. C'est bon, je peux te laisser seule, demanda Erza. J'ai une course à faire, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, promis Erza.

\- Oui, merci Erza. Fais ce que tu as à faire, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, poursuivit Lucy.

\- Tu veux quelque chose de spécial à manger pour ce soir ? demanda Erza.

\- Non, fait comme il te plait, répondit Lucy avec un grand sourire.

\- Euh… J'ai besoin de ma main, fit Erza en regardant leurs mains jointes.

\- Huh ?! fit Lucy ne comprenant pas sur le moment. Ho, pardon ! fit –t-elle quand elle réalisa qu'elle tenait toujours la main de la chevalière dans la sienne. Elle la relâcha aussitôt, manquant de suite la chaleur que cette dernière lui procurait.

Tandis qu'Erza était partie, Lucy réalisa qu'elle avait des trous de mémoire. De gros trous de mémoire. Elle décida de laisser une note pour le retour d'Erza et de sortir. Elle devait aller voir quelqu'un. Une personne qui devrait être en mesure de répondre à ses questions. Bien qu'elle avait mal, elle se leva du lit, en soufflant sous la douleur, s'habilla en toute hâte et partie.

Elle partie en direction de la forêt. La personne qu'elle devait voir était Polyussica. La femme était un médecin excellent. Elle n'aimait pas les gens mais elle ne rechignait jamais à aider quelqu'un. Polyussica était une femme âgée, aux cheveux roses roulés en chignon. Elle était une très grande amie de Makarov Dreyer, le Maître de la guilde Fairy Tail. Son alter ego était le dragon céleste, Grandiné, « mère » de la jeune chasseuse de dragon, Wendy Marvel.

Polyussica habitait à l'écart de la ville, loin dans la forêt. Sa maison était une petite cabane. La maison semblait chaleureuse. Sur la façade, à côté de la porte, il y avait un balai. Elle ne s'en servait pas uniquement pour faire son ménage, non, c'est un outil très pratique pour chasser les personnes indésirables. Natsu, Grey, Makarov, lui, ainsi que d'autres membres de la guilde en avait fait les frais. Devant la maison, se trouvait une souche d'arbre, c'est à cet endroit que venait de s'arrêter Lucy. Elle souffla, une fois, deux fois, pris son courage à deux mains et avança. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce c'est ? demanda une voix rude, en ouvrant la porte. Que veux-tu ? demanda celle-ci en voyant Lucy.

\- Euh… Bonjour madame Polyussica. J'ai besoin de votre aide, dit sérieusement Lucy.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, va voir quelqu'un d'autre ! dit la femme en tentant de fermer la porte.

\- S'il vous plait, je n'ai personne d'autre. Vous êtes la seule en qui j'ai confiance. Je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant, du moins pas tant que je ne saurai pas ce qu'il en est, implora Lucy.

\- Très bien, fit la femme en faisant rentrer dans son antre, la jeune femme.

Lucy suivit docilement la femme devant elle. Elles arrivèrent dans une pièce où reposait des tas de casseroles, certaines étaient sur le feu, d'autres étaient empilées sur l'évier. Sur les murs, il y avait des étagères où reposaient différents bocaux, remplit d'herbes, de plantes, des yeux de quelque chose que Lucy ne voulait pas savoir. Une grande bibliothèque était sur le mur d'à côté. Tous étaient des livres de médecines, d'après certains titres que Lucy parvenait à déchiffrer.

\- Assied-toi là, dit la femme en montrant une table longue et basse, et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Merci, répondit Lucy, en faisant comme la femme demandait. J'ai des sortes de pertes de mémoires. Elles arrivent de plus en plus souvent. Souvent je fais quelque chose et puis… plus rien. Je ne me souviens pas. Quand je reviens à moi, il manque des heures. Des heures où je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. C'est encore arrivé hier. Nous sommes partie en mission et je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie avec un trou au milieu du ventre, fit Lucy en soulevant sa chemise.

\- Très bien, je vais commencer par regarder cette blessure, fit la femme en se penchant.

\- Polyussica ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? demanda Lucy.

\- Le bébé ? Tu es enceinte ? demanda la femme en fronçant les sourcils. L'attitude de sa patiente la laissée perplexe.

\- Vous le savez, c'est vous qui avait fait le nécessaire pour nous, répliqua Lucy.

\- Nous ? demanda de nouveau la femme en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oui, Erza et moi. Le bébé ne va pas bien, c'est ça ? demanda Lucy. Il faut que je prévienne Erza ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Non, non, tout va bien, le bébé va très bien, répondit Polyussica, rentrant dans le jeu. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que la jeune femme voulait lui faire comprendre.

\- Dis, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Oui, nous sommes mariés depuis un peu plus d'un an, fit Lucy avec un grand sourire.

\- Je vois. J'aimerai te faire passer quelques tests, fit Polyussica en regardant droit dans les yeux de la blonde.

\- Bien sûr, que dois-je faire, madame ? demanda Lucy.

\- Allonge-toi et ne bouge pas, répondit la femme médecin, remarquant le changement dans l'attitude de Lucy et dans sa manière de parler. J'en ai pour un moment, je peux te donner quelque chose pour te détendre si tu veux, demanda la femme.

\- Oui, mais pas quelque chose de trop fort, sinon je ne vais pas dormir cette nuit, fit Lucy. En plus Erza doit passer à la maison. C'est elle qui s'est occupée des bandages.

\- Dites Polyussica, j'ai très envie de savoir, c'est un garçon ou une fille ? demanda Lucy quand la femme revint avec un cachet qu'elle tendit à la blonde.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit la femme tandis que Lucy regardait le cachet qu'elle lui tendait.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Des vitamines, répondit Polyussica.

Lucy pris le cachet et s'allongea sur la table. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle s'endormie, laissant seule Polyussica qui se mit de suite au travail. Elle aussi se posait des questions quant aux changements de la blonde. Au début, elle ne pensait pas que cela puisse être vrai, mais quand elle avait entendu Lucy parler du bébé, et du fait qu'Erza était sa femme, elle avait compris. Elle fit un examen de la jeune patiente. Elle prit les constantes, rythme cardiaque, pression artérielle, elle ausculta les poumons, regarda la gorge, les oreilles, fit des prises de sang pour faire différentes recherches.

Puis elle utilisa sa magie. Elle lança un sort qu'elle venait de trouver dans ses livres qui permettait de révéler certaines choses. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait utiliser ce sort. Elle le lança, la lumière se mit à briller de plus en plus, se propageant sur le corps endormi. La lumière s'intensifia davantage quand elle arriva au niveau de la tête. Laissant comme un halo. Le message était clair. Le problème venait du cerveau. Elle fouilla dans ses livres et trouva une formule tout à fait adapté à la situation. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas une lumière qui apparue, mais plutôt une sorte de représentation 3D du cerveau de la jeune femme.

Polyussica étudia cette image sous tous les angles sans rien voir, quand finalement au bout de vingt minutes, elle trouva la cause de ce changement. Il y avait une masse. Une masse pas très grosse mais au vu de son emplacement, elle favorisait les pertes de mémoires, créant une vie dans laquelle le patient pense être la réalité. Cette masse faisait aussi en sorte que le patient se lâche davantage. Lui faisant perdre par exemple toute inhibition. Agissant sous le coup de l'impulsion.

La femme médecin compris mieux encore. Lucy avait des sentiments amoureux pour Erza, aussi cette masse avait crée un monde dans lequel Lucy et Erza sont en couple et attendent l'arrivée d'un enfant. La femme enregistra ses informations dans un dossier, qu'elle montrera ensuite à sa jeune patiente. Car maintenant qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur le problème, il fallait encore voir s'il y avait une solution. Si elle devait opérer ou si des médicaments suffiront, chose dont elle doutait fortement. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative que la chirurgie, mais la zone dans laquelle cette masse était située était une zone très risquée. Elle devrait faire des recherches pour savoir comment procéder et savoir si elle devait faire appel à quelqu'un qui connaisse mieux le sujet qu'elle.

Quand Lucy se réveilla, environ une heure plus tard, elle trouva la femme assise à son bureau, le nez plongé dans les livres, prenant des notes de ceci, de cela, pestant parfois par le manque de réponse.

\- Polyussica ? interpella Lucy. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Oui, tu devrais t'asseoir car ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile à entendre, répondit la femme aux cheveux roses.

\- C'est si grave que ça ? demanda Lucy en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face du bureau.

\- J'en ai peur, mais il me faut faire d'autres recherches, commença la femme. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, tu es tellement jeune…

\- S'il vous plaît, insista Lucy. Dites les choses comme elles sont ou bien comme vous le pensez. Je suis forte, je tiendrai le choc, assura-t-elle, la tête haute, le regard -franc.

\- Comme tu veux. Tu as une masse au cerveau. Cela ressemble à une tumeur. Cette masse n'est pas énorme mais elle est située dans une zone qui est, en premier lieu difficile d'accès, et en second lieu, la masse perturbe tout ce qui est lié à l'imaginaire et aux émotions. Comme tes sentiments pour Erza, par exemple.

\- Qu…Que voulez-vous dire ? Est-ce que ça peut me tuer ? Puis, vous faites erreurs, je n'ai aucuns sentiments pour Erza.

\- Fffff, je ne sais pas, répondit la femme après avoir soufflé. Les résultats que j'ai pour l'instant ne sont pas trop favorables mais cela aurait pu être pire, répondit la femme ne répondant pas directement aux questions concernant la mage chevalier.

\- Pas…favorable ? demanda Lucy en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Écoute, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas assez d'informations, je dois faire des recherches, contacter d'autres médecins pour savoir si un cas comme le tien existe. Je suis désolée, Lucy, mais j'ai besoin de plus de temps. Si tu repasses dans la semaine ou la semaine prochaine, je devrai en savoir un peu plus. Du moins, je l'espère, répondit Polyussica en regardant Lucy, qui elle semblait complétement perdue. Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire, au moins ?

\- Oui, murmura Lucy. Vous venez de me dire que je n'avais pas beaucoup de chance et que vous cherchez un miracle, ajouta-t-elle en relevant la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh non, jeune fille, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps ! C'est tout ! Ha ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'écoutent jamais quand on leur parle.

\- Très bien, j'ai compris. Je repasserai… nous sommes samedi… donc je repasserai jeudi, si c'est bon pour vous.

\- Très bien.

\- Cependant, j'aimerai que cette histoire reste entre nous, je ne veux pas inquiéter mes amis. Nous n'en savons pas encore assez, si un miracle arrive…

\- Je suis médecin, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de parler des mes patients avec n'importe qui ! Même ton identité sera cachée quand je ferai mes recherches, tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Merci, répondit Lucy en faisant demi-tour pour partir.

\- Cependant, si je peux te donner un conseil…, poursuivit la femme, tandis que Lucy se retournait pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Tu devrais dire ce que tu ressens pour cette fille. Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais l'amour est un beau sentiment, il ne faudrait pas que tu regrettes de ne pas le lui avoir dit.

\- Mais enfin, Polyussica, elle le sait déjà. Je le lui dis tous les jours depuis que nous sommes ensemble, répondit Lucy le rouge aux joues face à cet aveu. Plus encore depuis que nous allons avoir un enfant en parfaite santé.

\- Je vois. Tu peux partir maintenant, mais n'oublie pas de venir me voir jeudi prochain.

\- Aye, répondit Lucy. Contrôle de routine, je sais, répondit Lucy contente que son enfant aille bien.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Lucy devenait de plus en plus étrange. En particulier avec Erza. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la guilde, et en particulier à ceux de Mira. Son radar d'entremetteuse venait de se mettre en marche, elle avait eu, au court des jours passés, des preuves qu'il se passait bien quelque chose avec Lucy et Erza. Mais, elle ne voulait pas s'en mêler tout de suite, elle voulait attendre de voir ce que ça aller donner. En ce moment, Erza était devant elle, mangeant tranquillement une part de gâteau aux fraises. Lucy, elle, venait de sortir de la guilde. Cela faisait des jours, qu'elle disparaissait sans que personne ne sache où elle partait. Mira interpella Erza.

\- On dirait que Lucy va mieux, dit Mira. Mais où va-t-elle tous les jours ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange mais je ne sais pas quoi, répondit Erza. Quant à savoir où elle va, je ne sais pas. Elle ne me l'a pas dit. D'ailleurs, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite. Peut-être que je me trompe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez toutes les deux ? demanda une voix.

\- Nous parlons de Lucy. On se demandait où elle va quand elle disparaît comme ça, répondit Mira.

\- Ben, pourquoi ne pas la suivre ? proposa Cana.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Même si je n'aime pas le fait de faire ça à une nakama, fit Erza. Mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes comme on dit, compléta-t-elle en se levant de son tabouret, prête à partir.

\- Attend Erza ! Je viens avec toi, dit Mira, en retirant son tablier. Lisanna ? Tu peux me remplacer, j'ai une course à faire que j'avais oublié, demanda la tête blanche à sa petite sœur.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit celle-ci en prenant le tablier. Tu en as pour longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Mira.

\- Je viens avec vous, les filles, ajouta Cana.

Les trois filles partirent, essayant de suivre à distance Lucy, mais celle-ci avait pris trop d'avance. Elles durent demander aux gens s'ils l'avaient vue. La réponse était toujours non, jusqu'à ce qu'elles demandent à un pâtisser, chez lequel Erza avait tenu à s'arrêter. Il leur apprit que Lucy était venue dans sa boutique. Elle venait de partir il y a seulement cinq minutes. Elles auraient pu la croiser à la porte.

En apprenant cette nouvelle, trois têtes se mirent en quête. L'attente ne fut pas longue, qu'elles trouvèrent finalement la jeune blonde une centaine de mètres plus loin. Elle se dirigeait vers le parc. Quand elles arrivèrent, elles se cachèrent dans les broussailles, voulant écouter la conversation. Elles virent que leur amie était en grande conversation avec un garçon.

Mira était surprise mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'Erza savait, aussi lui révéler que Lucy avait le béguin pour elle n'était pas une bonne idée. La chevalière ne comprendrait probablement pas tout de suite ce qu'elle aurait dit.

Elle se rapprochèrent en silence, tentant de savoir qui était l'homme, quand des cheveux roux leur parvint. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne qui avait cette couleur de cheveux. En l'occurrence, elles n'en connaissaient que deux. La première personne était Erza et la seconde était Loki. Loki était un esprit céleste. Le chef des douze signes du zodiaque. Elles pouvaient entendre les voix mais pas la conversation. Puis, se rapprocher serait trop dangereux. Elles pouvaient se faire surprendre à tous moments. Alors, elles restèrent là en silence, à essayer de comprendre ce que les deux amis se disaient.

* * *

\- Allons Lucy, nous en avons déjà parler. Tu ne peux pas garder cette information pour toi. Tu as des tas d'amis qui s'inquiètent pour toi. De plus, tu ne peux pas affronter ça seule, commenta Loki.

\- Je sais tout ça Loki, mais c'est justement parce que ce sont mes amis que je ne veux rien leur dire maintenant. Je ne veux plus être celle qu'il faut protéger. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais les protéger, même si mon choix ne plait pas tout le monde. Puis, je ne suis pas seule, toi et les autres êtes là. Polyussica a besoin de plus de temps, donc comme je l'ai dit, j'irai la voir jeudi, donc demain. Mais je veux attendre d'en savoir plus avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je prends déjà beaucoup trop de décision incohérente à cause de cette _chose_ , je ne veux pas qu'elle régente ma vie.

\- Comme tu veux Lucy, mais il faut que tu saches que tu as des espionnent dans le buisson derrière toi, fit Loki, tranquillement.

\- Je sais, je les ai entendus quand elles ont bougé tout à l'heure. Je regrette de leur imposer ça, mais dans l'immédiat, il n'y a pas grand-chose que l'on puisse faire. Que ce soit toi, elles ou moi.

\- Tu fais erreur, nous pouvons t'aider à supporter ce poids. Puis, si c'est la dernière fois que l'on doit se voir, je veux être là. Tu es mon amie, de plus je te dois la vie. Sans toi, je serai mort il y a longtemps. Tu n'es pas une simple constellationniste, tu es ma nakama. Notre nakama.

\- Je vais me battre Loki, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci d'être mon ami. Les autres aussi. Je vous suis reconnaissante pour toutes ces années passées à mes côtés. Juste au cas où…, tu sais… Je tâcherai de trouver un bon propriétaire pour vos clés. Si vous êtes d'accord.

\- Je vais voir avec les autres ce qu'ils en pensent, dit Loki. Allez salut Princesse ! Je reviens bientôt. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, ajouta le lion avec un clin d'œil, avant de disparaître en une pluie d'étoiles.

* * *

Du côté des trois espionnent, elles rentrèrent bredouille à la guilde.

\- On peut toujours lui poser la question, proposa Cana.

\- Non, on ne peut pas. Elle est différente en ce moment. Puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne nous dira rien.

Alors demandons lui de faire venir Loki en prétextant que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu ? proposa Mira

\- On peut essayer mais je doute qu'il nous réponde, il est très loyal à Lucy. Non, je vais faire comme lui, je vais attendre que Lucy veuille nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, fit Erza.

\- Si tu es sûre de ton choix…, fit Mira en passant de l'autre côté du bar.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Lucy arriva chez Polyussica, cette dernière l'attendait. Lucy frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Polyussica s'effaça pour laisser entrer la blonde.

\- Entre, fit sans cérémonie la femme médecin.

\- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Lucy une fois à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Viens dans mon bureau, je vais tout t'expliquer, continua la femme aux cheveux roses.

Une fois les deux femmes dans le bureau, l'une assise devant le bureau et l'autre derrière, la conversation commença.

\- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Lucy, allant droit au but.

\- Bien pour commencer, j'ai contacté différents médecins. Quatre en fait, mais pour l'instant je n'ai reçu que deux réponses. Les résultats sont pires encore que ce que je pensais. D'après eux, tu as vingt pour cent de chance de t'en sortir sans séquelles. Elle laissa un temps de silence pour que Lucy digère les différentes informations. Elle n'avait pas terminé, mais il fallait prendre le temps. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reprit le court de ses explications. D'après l'un des deux, tu aurais environs soixante pour cent de chance de perdre tes facultés cérébrales et motrices, voire un coma et vingt pour cent de chance de mourir.

\- Combien ? Combien y a-t-il eu de personnes avant moi ? demanda Lucy, tenta de contenir ses émotions.

\- 23.

\- Combien ont survécus ? Combien sont dans le coma ? Combien sont morts ?

\- 15 sont dans le coma, 5 sont morts et 3 sont vivants sans séquelles, répondit honnêtement la femme.

\- Donc, le taux de survit est d'environ huit pour cent. Mais quand est-il des autres réponses ? Savez-vous quand une réponse doit vous parvenir ?

\- D'un jour à l'autre, je pense. Mais pour l'instant il est inutile de prendre une décision sans avoir toutes les informations.

\- Très bien, concéda Lucy. Je repasserai mardi, cela laisse du temps pour avoir les résultats des autres. Mais, j'aurai une question. Si je ne fais rien, je meurs, n'est pas ?

\- Oui, la tumeur va grossir jusqu'à ce qu'elle empêche le sang de circuler librement dans ton cerveau. Elle peut aussi provoquer un éclatement des artères et vaisseaux, c'est ce que l'on appelle un anévrisme. Cela provoque une hémorragie cérébrale. Si on t'opère, d'après le peu de résultats que l'on a actuellement, tes chances sont faibles. Pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté, il faudrait faire appel au chirurgien qui a opéré les trois survivants. Il est l'une des personnes que j'ai contactées et dont j'attends la réponse. Si tu le souhaite, je peux lui faire parvenir un autre courrier lui demandant de pratiquer l'opération, une fois que l'on aura sa réponse. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, puisqu'il suit ces cas, je pense qu'il sera intéressé par ton dossier.

\- Nous verrons le moment opportun. Attendons encore un peu. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les réponses vous parviennent, proposa Lucy.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Très bien. Je suis contente de savoir que la grossesse se passe bien, j'ai vraiment hâte d'accoucher. Le troisième trimestre est difficile. Entre les contractions, les vagues de chaleurs…. Bref, vivement que le reste de notre famille vienne au monde, fit Lucy tout sourire.

\- Rendez-vous mardi, dit la femme médecin, encore sous le choc du changement de sa jeune patiente.

\- Aye, je serai là, renchérit Lucy, en quittant la maison de la doctoresse.

Lucy partit, sous le regard inquiet de la femme plus âgée. Elle aussi attendait avec impatience les réponses de ses collègues. Cette jeune femme avait toute la vie devant elle, se serait une perte si la vie n'était pas de son côté.

La guilde était en effervescence, Lucy n'était pas venue à la guilde depuis des jours. Elle n'était pas chez elle, non plus. Son équipe était partit à sa recherche en suivant l'odorant de Natsu. Malheureusement, la pluie avait effacé les traces. Ils se retrouvaient dont avec rien. Trois jours. Trois jours que la blonde n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Pas de messages. Personne dans la guilde ne savait où était leur petite Lucy. Celle qui avait réussi à faire sortir Erza de sa solitude, la guilde était tous les jours éclairés de sa clarté. Sa joie, sa gentillesse, sa personnalité généreuse. Lucy était de ces personnes que personne ne peut oublier. Elle ne médisait jamais, accepter tout le monde tel qu'il était, était amie avec tous ceux qui le désiraient. Oui, celle fille était un ange. Aussi quand cet ange avait des problèmes, toute la guilde était sur le pied de guerre. Prête à braver tout les dangers pour venir en aide à leur amie. Seulement là, personne ne savait quel était le problème. Ni où se trouvait celle qui éclairait le monde de son sourire.

Puis mardi une blonde franchi les portes de la guilde. Elle semblait fatiguée. Toute la guilde lui sauta dans les bras, certains en pleurait tellement ils étaient content de la revoir.

\- Yo Luce, ça fait des jours qu'on te cherche, t'étais où ? demanda Natsu. Tandis qu'une boule de poil bleue vola vers la poitrine de notre amie en cirant : Luchy ! Pourquoi t'étais partie ? pleura le petit chat.

\- Comment ça où j'étais, j'avais une course à faire. Je suppose que vous êtes rentré chez moi ? J'avais laissé un mot sur le bureau. Quoi ?! Ne me dites pas que personne ne l'a lu ! demanda la blonde devant le regard perdu de ses compagnons.

\- Lucy, il n'y avait pas de mot sur ton bureau, informa Grey.

\- Mais enfin, si, j'ai laissé un mot. Il doit forcément être quelque part, renchérit Lucy en faisant demi-tour.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda Erza.

\- Je vais chez moi, ce n'est pas normal.

\- Je viens avec toi, firent les trois compagnons, en suivant la jeune fille.

Quand Lucy arriva chez elle, elle ne trouva rien d'anormal, tout était comme elle l'avait laissé. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et regarda, chercha et trouva finalement le papier sous le pot de crayon.

\- Ha ben le voilà. Je savais bien que j'avais laissé un message pour vous, dit Lucy en leur montrant le morceau de papier.

\- Nan, je ne peux pas croire qu'on soit passé à côté, fit Grey en prenant le message pour en vérifier le contenu.

\- Je suis désolé, Lucy. Si nous avions fait un plus attention, nous ne nous serions pas inquiétés comme ça, continua Erza.

\- Dis Luchy, t'es partie où ? demanda le compagnon bleu.

\- Ho ça, c'est une surprise, fit Lucy en regardant Erza. Tu m'as manqué, ma douce, poursuivit Lucy en marchant droit vers la rouquine et lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pensé à toi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, renchérit-elle. Mais je te le donnerai quand nous serons seules. Certaines choses ne doivent pas franchir ses portes, fit-elle en regardant les garçons, qui comme Erza étaient surpris et gêné de l'action de la blonde. Quant à Erza, son visage venait de virer au rouge. Les garçons avaient la bouche ouverte, et Happy venait de mettre une patte devant sa bouche pour cacher le fait qu'il murmurait : Elle l'aiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmeee.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Pourquoi vous faîtes ces têtes ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Je ne savais pas qu'Erza et toi étiez si proche, fit Grey encore un peu gêné.

\- Hein ? Bon, je ne comprends pas tout, mais j'ai encore une course à faire. On se verra tout à l'heure, fit Lucy en commençant à marcher vers la porte.

\- Attends, tu ne peux pas repartir comme ça. Je viens avec toi, fit Natsu en se précipitant aux côtés de la blonde.

\- Natsu, écoute, t'es gentil, mais la course que j'ai à faire est privée. Donc, non tu ne viens pas avec moi, mais tout va bien, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Je propose que toi et les autres vous retourniez à la guilde et choisissiez une mission. Comme ça, quand je rentrerai on pourra partir tout de suite, ça marche ? demanda Lucy avec un grand sourire.

\- D'accord, cédèrent les amis. Le visage d'Erza était en train de retrouver ses couleurs naturelles et prit la parole.

\- Très bien, on fait comme ça. Mais Lucy, j'aimerais savoir, si tu avais des problèmes tu nous le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Bon allez à tout à l'heure ! continua-t-elle en sortant de sa maison. N'oubliez pas de fermer derrière vous, s'il vous plaît, demanda la blonde en tournant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai envie de la suivre. J'en ai assez de ces mystères qu'elle nous fait. Son attitude à changer, elle disparait comme ça pendant des jours, elle part mystérieusement on ne sait où, alors, je dis que ça suffit comme ça. Je vais découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire, fit Natsu près à partir.

\- Attends, on peut lui laisser quelques jours de plus, j'ai l'impression que nous saurons bientôt ce qu'il en ait, fit Erza, le regard déterminant.

\- Très bien, céda Natsu, mais pas plus de quelques jours. Je m'inquiète vraiment, fit-il en partant.

\- Je te fais confiance Erza, si tu pense que c'est le meilleur moyen. Puis, je pense aussi que tu as raison, si on intervient maintenant, Lucy ne nous dira rien et nous aurons perdu notre avantage, déclara Grey en jetant le papier à la poubelle avant de franchir lui aussi le seuil de la maison.

\- J'espère que j'ai raison, murmura Erza qui ferma la marche ainsi que la maison.

* * *

Comme convenu, Lucy se dirigea vers la maison de Polyussica. Elle espérait que la femme avait reçue les réponses aux questions concernant son état. Elle frappa et entendit une voix lui disant de rentrer dans la maison. Depuis les semaines où elle venait, elle avait appris qu'il était mal venu de faire patienter la femme, surtout qu'elles avaient convenues de la date, mais pas de l'horaire. Lucy marcha directement vers la pièce où était le bureau de la femme médecin. Celle-ci était en train de lire des courriers qu'elle venait apparemment de recevoir.

\- Bonjour Polyussica ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda la jeune fille quand aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

\- Ouais, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda la femme. Cette question lui permettait de savoir directement qui était en face d'elle. Soit c'était la Lucy avec la tumeur cérébrale soit c'était la Lucy enceinte.

\- Je vais bien, mes maux de têtes sont de plus en plus fréquents, et la fréquence de mes « absences » à augmenter. Elles sont plus longues aussi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait depuis que je suis partie d'ici la dernière fois, fit Lucy. Tout cela n'est pas bon, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ce document est ce que nous attendions ?

\- Je vois, non ce n'est pas bon. Il faudra accélérer la procédure. Oui, je viens de recevoir les deux dernières réponses mais je ne pensais pas que se serait si rapide.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Hé bien, d'après ce que tu me dis, et ce qu'il est écrit sur ces papiers, la tumeur à grossie bien plus vite que prévu. Cependant, d'après ce que me dis ce collègue, si on opère dans la précipitation, tu risques de perdre la seule petite chance de t'en sortir indemne. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ton cas est différent. Il faut que je refasse un examen approfondi pour savoir exactement la taille de cette tumeur, mais il faut aussi que je prépare tout le nécessaire à l'opération. Le médecin, le chirurgien qui va s'occuper de toi, veut venir, il peut être là après demain, mais…

\- Il y a un risque pour que je ne voie pas après demain arriver, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Bon, pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle image pour savoir ce qu'il en ait réellement. Si tu veux bien t'allonger ? Tu veux quelque chose pour te détendre un peu ?

\- Non, ça va, je vous fais confiance, je sais que vous ferez ce qu'il faut, fit Lucy en s'installant sur la table.

\- Bien, maintenant, il ne faut pas que tu bouges, je dois lancer le sort. Tu ne sentiras rien hormis des légers picotements. Comme une sensation d'engourdissement, mais c'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit Polyussica en prenant un livre et récitant une incantation.

\- Comme la dernière fois, une lumière parcouru le corps de la blonde, la sensation d'engourdissement était peu présente. La lumière s'arrêta au niveau de la tête, le halo laissant la place à une image en 3D. Comme le craignait la femme, la tumeur qui était difficilement repérable il y a encore quelques semaines, avait bien grossie. Trop grossie. Elle compressait différentes zones du cerveau, d'où les maux de têtes et les absences prolongées. Elle enregistra, grâce à un système holographique, les données ainsi que l'image tridimensionnelle.

\- Très bien, c'est fini, fit la femme au bout de quelques minutes. Tu peux te lever.

\- Polyussica ? Si l'accouchement se passe mal, j'aimerai que vous donniez ceci à Erza, s'il vous plaît, demanda Lucy en se levant. Elle avait dans la main une enveloppe.

\- Tu lui donneras toi-même, répliqua la femme en partant vers la lacryma-vision.

\- S'il vous plaît, seulement si je meure. Dans cette lettre, je lui demande de continuer à vivre, de retomber amoureuse, de refaire sa vie. Elle ne devra pas me pleurer. Elle est jeune, à la vie devant elle, qu'elle ne la gâche pas pour une défunte. J'ai aimé chaque secondes passé à ses côtés, que ce soit en tant qu'amie qu'en tant qu'épouse et que c'est justement parce que je l'aime que je lui demande ça. Elle ne le comprendra peut-être pas au début, mais...

\- Maintenant, ça suffit, tu va vivre ! J'appelle tout de suite, le chirurgien, pour qu'il vienne dès que possible. Il faut que nous t'opérions le plus rapidement possible. Alors, si tu souhaite faire tes adieux, va les faire toi-même !

Tandis que Lucy souriait devant la réaction de la femme plus âgée, cette dernière entra en communication avec le Dokutāforī. Il attendait cet appel. Polyussica appris par la même occasion que le Docteur Folie, était déjà dans le train en direction de Magnolia. Il serait là dans environs deux heures. La femme médecin était surprise mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle l'informa qu'elle le retrouvera à la gare directement, de cette façon, ils pourraient parler plus en détails de ce cas.

Lucy pour sa part avait très envie de voir une fois encore la guilde qui lui a donné une famille. Mais elle savait que si elle y allait, elle ne pourrait pas se retenir et leur parlerai. Résultat, il y avait de fortes chances pour que toute la guilde débarque à la clinique. Ce qui serait très gênant. Bien qu'elle veuille aussi revoir Erza, elle repoussa cette idée. L'envie de lui crier son amour augmenter au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elle décida donc d'envoyer un de ses amis les plus fidèles : Loki. L'esprit du lion apparut en utilisant sa magie. Il ne voulait pas que sa maîtresse se fatigue alors qu'elle aurait besoin de toute l'énergie possible durant l'opération. Elle donna ses instructions à Loki qui parti en courant à la guilde. Comme d'habitude, elle était en ébullition. Polyussica venait elle aussi de finir la préparation du matériel. Lucy restait donc seule, assise sur la souche, en se promettant que si elle survie à l'opération, et qu'elle s'en sort sans séquelles, elle avouera ses sentiments pour la belle mage chevalière.

* * *

Loki venait d'ouvrir les grandes portes en bois, quand il rencontra Luxus. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil à l'odeur du rouquin, mais ne dit rien. En revanche, il fit demi-tour et suivit Loki qui entra dans la guilde. Il marcha vers le bar, regardant tous ses amis. Il devra peut-être lui aussi faire ses adieux, mais dans l'immédiat, il n'était pas là pour ça. Mira le vit et l'interpela, ce qui fit se retourner différents membres dans la direction du nouveau venu. Il devait agir comme d'habitude, mais il savait aussi que les questions allaient fuser.

\- Hé bien, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avais pas vu ? D'ailleurs, je t'offre le premier verre, informa la barwomen. Mira avait maintenant une précieuse source d'informations qu'elle n'allait pas laisser filer. Pas question, il y avait trop de chose en jeu. Bon c'était surtout sa curiosité qu'elle voulait assouvir, mais elle avait aussi vu les regards de Lucy envers Erza et l'inverse aussi. Elle avait même appris que Lucy avait embrassé la belle rouquine… Dire qu'elle avait raté ça. Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Elle avait également la possibilité d'apprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas avec leur amie à la chevelure blonde. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche, derrière elle, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes, autres que les siennes, et posa directement la question qui l'a taraudait.

\- Alors, Loki, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Lucy ?

\- …, l'esprit du lion ne répondit pas, mais il avait légèrement tressaillit à la question.

\- S'il te plait Loki, tout le monde est inquiet ici. Elle agit si bizarrement, insista Mira. Mais Loki ne parla pas, il ne faisait que regarder les différents membres de la guilde, qui n'avaient aucunement prêté attention aux propos de la tête blanche. Son regard se posa l'ensemble des membres, savourant, leur plaisir de vivre. Ils profitaient à chaque instant de cette vie, car personne ne peut dire quand elle allait s'arrêter. La colère passa durant une seconde sur son visage. Il fallait qu'il parle à Lucy. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était importante pour eux. Pour les esprits. Pour lui. En tant qu'esprit, Loki se devait d'obéir à son Maître. Mais Lucy avait tellement insisté sur le fait qu'elle n'était le Maître de personne qu'il venait de trouver la solution. Il ferait ce qu'il estimait juste. Même si elle n'était pas capable de le comprendre. Il réfléchit encore un peu, ne voulant pas commette une erreur. Au diable ! Il se leva précipitamment, courant presque pour sortir, sous la stupéfaction des autres qui se demandaient quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, et courut jusqu'à la maison de la femme médecin. Lucy n'était nulle part en vue. Il regarda sa montre et fut surpris de constater qu'il était bien plus tard que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il pesta. L'opération avait certainement déjà commencée. Il entra dans la maison le plus discrètement possible après avoir vérifié l'intérieur en regardant par les fenêtres.

* * *

Dans une pièce à l'écart, une jeune femme blonde dormait. Elle n'était recouverte que d'une tunique, fine comme une feuille de papier. Un masque reposait sur sa bouche. Deux personnes étaient en train de regarder des images en montrant les meilleures possibilités d'interventions. Ils étaient tous les deux enveloppés dans une blouse médicale avec un bonnet sur la tête et un masque recouvrant la moitié du visage.

\- Regardez, la tumeur est ici, indiqua une femme en montrant une zone sur l'image tridimensionnelle. Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle est énorme et difficile d'accès.

\- En effet, ce n'est que la seconde fois que je rencontre une tumeur si grosse, elle fait la taille d'un pamplemousse, environ 30.8 pouces. Whouaaaaa, c'est la deuxième fois que j'en vois une de cette taille, renchérit l'homme, fasciné et inquiet.

\- Je vois, quelle méthode voulez-vous essayer ? Celle que vous avez utilisée sur l'autre patient ?

\- Oui, mais à une ou deux variantes près. D'après mes différentes recherches, j'ai pu améliorer la technique et le dosage des médicaments. De plus, la fragilité de la zone fait que cela sera encore plus compliqué. Il faudra faire preuve de patience et avancer doucement.

\- Très bien, comme je ne connais pas la procédure, je serais votre assistante et je vérifierai l'anesthésie, rythme cardiaque…

\- Très bien, nous pouvons commencer, indiqua l'homme après avoir reçu un signe de tête signalant que tout était bon.

Loki attendait derrière la porte, il avait tout entendu, il voulait être avec son amie. Il s'apprêtait à disparaître en sachant qu'il pouvait toujours revenir grâce à sa magie quand un mouvement l'alerta de quelque chose. Il se retourna et vit Erza, Natsu, Happy et Grey.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demanda le roi des animaux.

\- Je te retourne la question. Je veux aussi savoir où est Lucy. Elle nous a demandé de l'attendre à la guilde parce qu'elle avait une course à faire, mais elle n'est toujours pas revenue. Cela fait des heures, répondit Natsu.

\- Quand je t'ai vu partir précipitamment de la guilde, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait un problème avec Lucy, alors je t'ai suivi, informa Erza. Maintenant à ton tour, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire, elle ne le voudrait pas, mais…réfléchit Loki.

\- QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? demanda une fois de plus Erza en prenant Loki par le col de sa veste. Tu parles ?

\- Aye, fit Loki en déglutissant. Il avait oublié la puissance d'Erza Scarlet, la Reine des Fées ou Titania comme l'appelait ses ennemis. Il massa la zone douloureuse, mais il savait que la douleur serait pire pour eux. Lucy leur avait caché quelque chose d'important, et quoi qu'il dise, il ne pourrait pas changer cela. Son regard se fit plus doux. Sortons ! fit-il en prenant la marche du petit groupe.

\- Je vais vous demander de rester très calme, car le moindre bruit pourrait tuer Lucy, informa Loki, le regard sérieux en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avant d'enfoncer les mains dans les poches.

\- Tuer ?! Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? demanda Grey, devançant Natsu.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça, donc je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Lucy est en train de se faire opérer. Vous avez sûrement remarqué que son comportement avait changé ? Il poursuivit quand toutes les têtes lui firent des signes d'affirmations. La raison est qu'elle a une tumeur cérébrale. Elle modifiait son attitude, lui faisait faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas faites en temps normal. Non, en fait, qu'elle n'aurait pas osé faire. Puis il y a eu les pertes de mémoires, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle est venue voir Polyussica. En ce moment, elle est en train de se faire opérer du cerveau, son regard se fit plus sombre.

\- Continue, lui demanda Erza. Il y a des risques, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, je veux dire toutes les opérations sont différentes et dangereuses. Le risque zéro n'existe pas, mais…Dans le cas de Lucy, les chances qu'elle s'en sorte vivante et sans séquelles sont minces. Très minces.

\- Combien ? demanda Natsu, en serrant les poings.

\- Avec les valeurs actuelles, environs huit pour cent, fit Loki en regardant tour à tour les quatre compagnons, avant de baisser la tête à son tour.

\- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ? Nous aurions pu l'aider, riposta Natsu ne comprenant pas les décisions de la blonde.

\- Ça c'est à elle de vous le dire…

\- Pas question, tu va nous le dire maintenant, fit Natsu. Il pleurait. Il n'avait pas su voir que son amie, celle qu'il avait promis de protéger, n'allait pas bien.

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? demanda Erza.

\- Elle s'en est rendu compte en rentrant d'Edolas, répondit l'esprit. Ils en ont pour un moment à l'intérieur, ce genre d'opération peut durer des heures.

\- Est-ce la raison pour laquelle elle agissait ainsi ? demanda Erza. Je veux dire, elle était devenue très démonstrative, poursuivie la mage chevalier en rougissant.

\- Ha ça ! Oui, on peut dire ça, ajouta Loki. Désolé, mais je ne peux rien vous dire d'autres. Par contre, elle ne voulait pas que toute la guilde soit au courant. Il faudrait donc que vous gardiez cette information pour vous, informa Loki.

\- Mais…, commença Natsu qui avait dans ses bras son petit partenaire qui pleurait. Le consolant comme il pu.

\- D'accord, fit Erza.

* * *

Le temps passa. L'opération s'était bien passée et était terminée depuis deux jours. Mais Lucy n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Le petit groupe ne savait pas comment expliquer à la guilde l'absence de leur amie. Elle leur avait demandé de ne rien dire, mais maintenant, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Natsu faisait les cent pas en pestant sur le fait qu'il aurait dû aider son amie, Happy était assis en pleur, sur l'épaule de son ami aux cheveux roses. Grey, lui, semblait pensif. Il se demandait comment Lucy avait fait pour cacher à tous son mal. Mais plus important encore, comment ILS n'avaient pas su voir le problème.

Il avait remarqué que les sentiments de la blonde pour la belle chevalière avaient évolués. Il pensait que ce comportement était un moyen de le faire comprendre à la personne concernée. Mais en fait, cela avait été autre chose… Autre chose que personne n'avait même cherché à comprendre. Ils avaient laissé faire. Maintenant, ils en payer le prix. Un prix très cher pour leur erreur. Un prix qu'il ne voulait pas payer. Personne ne le voulait. Erza attendait tranquillement assise, calme en apparence, mais à l'intérieur elle fulminait. _Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien vu ? Pourquoi ? J'ai dû être là pour elle, j'ai dû voir les choses… son comportement, son attitude, ses attentions à mon égard. J'ai étais stupide ! Dire que j'ai crue qu'elle pouvait être intéressée par moi ! Que je lui plaisais ! Je suis la femme la plus puissante de la guilde et pourtant je me sens comme si… comme si… je n'étais rien. Ma force ne me sert à rien ici…J'ai déjà perdu Simon, Jii-san et tant d'autres à la Tour du Paradis._ Malgré la douleur et la culpabilité, elle avait toujours était plus forte. Mais, là, en ce moment, si elle perdait Lucy, elle ne s'en relèvera pas. Lucy représentait beaucoup pour elle, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le dire. Elle avait même apprécié chaque petit moment où la blonde était plus tendre avec elle. Quand elle lui caressait, la main, lui souriait, lui acheter son fraisier… Elle se souvint du jour où Lucy l'avait embrassé. Ce baiser était si doux, si tendre… Elle avait senti l'amour que son amie avait à son égard était plus qu'amical. C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que … j'ai les mêmes sentiments pour elle, mais comment être sûre que toutes ces attentions ne soient que le fruit de sa tumeur. C'est maladie compliquée, dont on ne connait pas toujours les conséquences. Si elle se réveille, est-ce qu'elle m'aimera encore de la même façon ou pas ? Selon Polyussica, tout ce que Lucy à fait qu'elle en soit consciente ou non à un rapport avec cette pathologie. Qu'elle n'avait rien inventé, mais qu'elle avait simplement, rêvée de ce qu'il pourrait ce passer. Selon cette information, Lucy à son réveille aimerait encore Erza, ce qui laissé une opportunité à la rousse de faire le premier pas.

Dire qu'il lui avait fallu le concours de Mira et des interactions de la blonde pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Plus important encore, qu'elle cesse de nier et accepte qu'elle soit bel et bien tombée amoureuse de son amie.

Le petit groupe décida malgré la demande de leur amie, de parler à la guilde son problème, de l'opération, des chances de survie, des possibles séquelles. Ils expliquèrent également que tous les troubles que leur amie avait développés étaient dus justement à cette tumeur. Certains, mages, étaient perdus, comme la majorité, ils avaient remarqué le changement mais n'y avait pas prêté attention, d'autres pleuraient se sentant coupable de soit n'avoir rien vu ou de n'avoir pas voulu voir. Mira porta la main à sa bouche, choquée. Elle qui avait peut-être passé le plus de temps avec elle, s'en voulait. Elle avait vue le changement et pourtant avec Erza et Cana, elles n'avaient rien fait ? Décidant de laisser le choix à la blonde, qui n'était plus en état de prendre ce genre de décision. Cana était dans le même état. Elle regarda sa petite amie et marcha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots tendres, des mots d'amour, des mots pour apaiser sa peine. Aucune ne prêta attention aux regards des autres quant à leur attitude. Pour elle, le moment n'était pas encore venu, mais il y avait plus important. Ils devaient savoir si celle qui était considérait comme la lumière de Fairy Tail vivrait ou non. Les deux femmes urent une pensé pour une autre personne, une personne qui n'avait encore avouée ses sentiments. Erza. Mira, prit la parole et demanda où était Lucy. Elle voulait la voir et l'aider du mieux qu'elle le peut, mais dans l'immédiat, elle parlera à la mage chevalier, pour qu'elle se déclare enfin.

Erza restait au chevet de la blonde, elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait peur que si elle s'absenter ne serait-ce que pour prendre une douche, elle … Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Lucy allait se réveiller, voilà ce qu'elle se disait pour se convaincre. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son amie et la trouva un peu froide, la peur traversa ses yeux bruns. Ils avaient la couleur de la solitude, parce que ce n'était que quand Lucy était apparue dans sa vie, qu'elle avait retrouvée une joie de vivre. Avant, elle ne parlait à personne, ne faisant des missions que seule, prenant tout sur ses épaules. Mais tout cela avait été balayé par la présence et les sourires de son amie. Elle sourie à la pensée, les souvenirs venaient en trombe dans son esprit. Elle posa sa tête sur la main qui était en contact avec celle de la blonde et pleura. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer. Elle avait déjà versée trop de larmes pour ses amis disparus. Pour sa colère. Pour sa culpabilité. Pour sa rancœur. Pour son impuissance. Des sentiments qu'elle ressentait de nouveau. Mais voilà, elle pleurait. De peur ? Elle ne savait pas elle-même.

Les heures passèrent, Mira arriva dans la chambre de Polyussica, qui venait régulièrement prendre les constantes de sa jeune patiente, sans comprendre pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas. Mira, quant à elle, était venue apporter quelques petite choses pour Erza qui ne devait pas avoir mangé plus de deux ou trois fois depuis le jour de l'opération qui, maintenant, c'était déroulé il y a quatre jours.

\- Bonjour Erza. Du changement ? demanda la tête blanche en s'approchant avec une assiette sur laquelle reposait une part de fraiser.

\- Non, murmura la chevalière. Son regard ne quittait pas l'endormie, de peur que ce ne soit qu'une vision du passé. Que son amie n'était plus de ce monde, mais qu'elle avait toujours sa place dans le cœur de la rouquine.

\- Je suis désolée, Erza. Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider mais j'ai récemment lu un article disant que les personnes dans le coma peuvent nous entendre. Qu'ils savent que nous sommes là, avec eux. Peut-être que tu peux lui parler, fini Mira.

\- Ffffffff, fit Erza. Tu sais que je ne suis pas douée pour parler, Mira. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est me battre. Donne-moi une guilde à détruire, un méchant à combattre, une cause à défendre, je sais faire, mais ça…. J'aimerai tellement entendre sa voix, elle me manque…

Allons Erza, s'il y a bien quelque chose que Lucy nous a appris c'est que la force n'est pas notre seul atout. Il faut utiliser son cœur. Regarde, Lucy n'est pas une mage puissante, elle ne pratique pas la magie depuis longtemps, mais cela ne l'a jamais arrêtée. Elle a toujours combattu avec ce qu'elle avait, et tu sais comme tout le monde ici, que le plus grand atout de Lucy c'est son cœur. Sa faculté à pardonner, à aimer, à aider, à accepter… toutes ces petites choses qui font qu'elle est qui elle est. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, elle ne t'en voudra pas. Le Maître dit, « Les ennemis d'hier sont les amis de demain », Lucy pense pareil. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu peux lui dire ce que bon te semble. Tout, termina Mira avec un sourire, après avoir posé l'assiette sur une table à proximité.

\- Bonjour Lucy, commença Erza après avoir prit cinq minutes de réflexion. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre ou me comprendre mais il faut vraiment que je te parle. Il y a des choses que j'aimerai te dire, des choses importantes que je n'ai comprises qu'il y a peu. Il faut que tu te réveille. S'il te plait, je…je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, pas toi. Tu… comptes beaucoup pour moi, j'aurai aimé te le dire avant… mais je ne le comprenais pas. Il m'aura fallu ta maladie et ton changement de comportement pour que je le comprenne. Tu sais, je ne me suis attachée à personne. Quand je suis arrivée dans la guilde, j'étais toujours seule, je pensais que de cette façon je pourrai me protéger et protéger les autres… mais au lieu de ça, je me suis rendue vulnérable. Je pleurais tout le temps à l'époque, c'était juste après la Tour du paradis, je venais de perdre mes amis… C'est Grey qui m'a fait comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas protéger tout le monde mais que pour faire le mieux possible, il fallait justement créer des liens avec les autres. C'est ce que j'ai fais. Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'ai crue faire, mais je me suis aperçue de mon erreur quand tu es arrivée ici. Tu m'as montré qu'en ouvrant son cœur on ne se protège pas que des choses tristes ou blessantes mais aussi de ce que la vie à de meilleure à nous apporter. Tu sais ce qui pour moi est le meilleur dans la vie ? Sauf le gâteau aux fraises. C'est toi, tu es mon tout. Tu m'as appris qui j'étais, qui je voulais être. Tu m'as appris à l'accepter tel que je suis avec mes qualités et mes défauts. Tu m'as appris à aimer, car je sais grâce à toi, ce qu'aimer veut dire. Tu veux savoir comment je le sais ? Hé bien, c'est parce que je t'aime Lucy. Je t'aime depuis longtemps, mais je n'étais pas capable de le voir. Alors, si tu m'entends, fais-moi un geste, n'importe lequel. Laisse-moi te dire en face ce que je ressens pour toi, termina Erza. Elle attendit durant de nombreuses secondes mais aucun changement. Erza s'allongea sur le lit aux côtés de la belle endormie, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller et déplaçant un peu Lucy pour la positionner sur son épaule. De cette façon, elle pourrait voir son visage, l'entendre respirer, voir le plus petit changement dans ses fonctions. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur son front avant de la bercer contre elle.

Quand Erza se réveilla, elles n'avaient pas bougé, ce qui voulait dire que Lucy n'allait pas mieux. Mais elle remarqua que le pansement était propre, donc que Polyussica était venue aux nouvelles. Elle replaça le corps comme la veille et se leva, s'étira, bâilla pour finalement reprendre position sur le bord du lit. La journée passa lentement. Étonnamment, les garçons n'étaient pas venus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça.

* * *

Les garçons étaient venus, ils étaient derrière la porte, sur le point de l'ouvrir quand ils entendirent les paroles de la rouquine. Ils avaient bien vu que quelque chose avait changé entre les deux femmes, mais aucun ne pouvaient dire quoi. Quand ils avaient entendu les paroles pleines de tendresse et d'amour pour la blonde, alors le message était clair. Il s'agissait d'Amour. Ils repartirent comme ils étaient venu, ne parlant pas. Ils n'avaient rien à dire, mais Happy prit la parole.

\- Tu vois, je l'avais dit, fit le petit chat, en cachant son sourire derrière ses pattes. Elle l'aaaiiiimmmmmmee.

\- Ça tu ne nous l'apprends pas, fit Grey en enlevant sa chemise.

\- Ah bon ?! Moi, j'ai rien vu, fit Natsu.

\- Tu vois la tête à flamme, si tu faisais un peu plus attention aux autres… Tu n'as jamais fait attention quand Lucy était proche d'Erza, elle était différente. Ses yeux… ils étaient… ils sont… éblouissants. Ils brillent comme des étoiles. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose capable de faire ce genre de changement : c'est l'Amour.

\- Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris, l'congélo sur pattes. Je suis juste surpris par Erza en fait. Je ne savais pas qu'elle ressentait la même chose…, commença Natsu avant d'être coupé par une femme à la chevelure blanche et longue.

\- Ça Natsu, c'est simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Dans un sens, la maladie de Lucy peut les aider, fit Mira.

\- Si elle se réveille. Je ne sais pas si…Erza tiendra le choc, si Lucy venait à…

\- Ferme-la ! Elle va vivre ! fit soudain Natsu en se jetant au cou du mage de glace.

\- Hé…mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Je sais qu'elle va s'en sortir, mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face pour autant ! J'ai confiance en Lucy. Rien n'est jamais sûr, je croyais que tu le savais depuis le temps.

\- Je sais, c'est juste… je ne veux pas que Luce …meurt. C'est ma meilleure amie…

\- Ne vous en faites pas les garçons, je suis sûr qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller et demander quelque chose à boire, poursuivit la barwomen.

Dans la chambre, rien n'avait changé. Erza était épuisée, physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Elle venait de pleurer. L'attente, la peur de la perdre, la colère, toutes les émotions qu'elle avait neutralisées jusque-là refaisaient surface. Telle une tempête, elle avait été submergée, ne sachant pas où donner de la tête, quand soudain, sans comprendre vraiment, les soupapes cédèrent. Ses barrières venaient de se briser pour laisser libre court aux larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

Elle s'épuisa à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Un bruit, comme un froissement de drap, la tira finalement de sa rêverie. Ses yeux fatigués papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir quand un autre bruit se fit entendre. Elle leva la tête et regarda à droite, à gauche, puis elle vit que le visage de la blonde avait bougé. La tête tournée sur le côté, elle paraissait encore plus belle aux yeux d'Erza, qui venait presque de perdre espoir. Elle se donna un coup de poing mental pour avoir de telles pensées. Comment pouvait-elle abandonner ? La tête endormie bougea de nouveau, Erza se précipita sur le lit et prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne.

\- Lucy ? Lucy, tu m'entends ? demanda doucement la rouquine. Ho, Lucy, réveilles-toi, s'il te plaît ! continua Erza au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la belle endormie, voulant sentir sa peau. Elle fut surprise, Lucy avait la peau chaude. Lucy ? Lucy ? tenta encore la mage chevalier.

\- …za, murmura la blonde. Erza l'entendit et s'approchant pour bien entendre.

\- Je suis là Lucy, tu m'entends ?

\- B... Bon…jour, articula la jeune femme.

\- Ha, tu te réveilles enfin, fit son amie en voulant la prendre dans ses bras, mais se ravisa, ne voulant pas la blesser. Comment tu te sens ? demanda finalement la rouquine.

\- J'ai mal… à la tête, répondit Lucy en cherchant ses mots et portant la main à l'endroit cité.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?

\- Euh…, commença-t-elle en faisant appel à ses souvenirs. Ses joues devinrent rouges sous l'effet de ses souvenirs, des actes qu'elle avait eu envers la belle mage qui était en ce moment même en train de la regarder. Elle se souvenait de tout. Étonnamment, elle se souvenait de tout. De ses actes quand elle était « réveillée » mais aussi des actes qu'elle avait quand elle avait ses « absences ». Elle comprit aussi que si la rousse était là, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Elle savait. Elle savait de quoi souffrait la blonde, bien que celle-ci ai fait son possible pour que personne ne soit au courant. Sauf ses esprits. C'est à ce moment-là, que la réalisation la frappa. Les yeux exorbités, elle venait de comprendre la fuite. Mais elle voulait aussi en être sûre. Elle devait poser la question. Que fais-tu ici ? demanda finalement la blonde, le regard haut, déterminé.

\- Cela dépend, veux-tu réellement savoir ou poses-tu la question pour la forme ? demanda Erza, dissimulant mal sa colère dans ses propos et dans sa voix.

\- Je veux savoir !

\- Loki nous appris ce qui t'arrivais. La tumeur. Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit, nous aurions pu te protéger, t'aider… Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir fait confiance ? demanda Erza.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous causer de tort, alors j'ai préférer vous mentir. Je suis désolée, mais j'y ai vu une opportunité. Celle de vous protéger au lieu que ce soit toujours l'inverse. C'est d'habitude, vous êtes tous là à prendre soin de moi, c'était déjà comme ça quand j'étais enfant, mais voilà Erza, je ne suis plus une enfant. Pourtant c'est exactement le comportement que j'ai eu. Je suis vraiment désolée, pour tout le tort que je vous ai fait à toi et aux autres, disait Lucy en baissant la tête, honteuse.

\- Je comprends, fit Erza au bout de quelques secondes. Tu ne pensais pas à mal, mais ton choix nous à blesser. Tu fais partie de notre famille, de notre équipe. On prend tous soin les uns des autres, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il est vrai que nous sommes plus des combattants, mais tu as appris que l'on pouvait aussi résoudre un conflit avec le cœur. C'est grâce à ce cœur, que je te pardonne.

\- C'est vrai, je ne le mérite pas. Je…

\- Stop, maintenant, tu arrêtes. Il n'y a rien à régler. Pas de problèmes. Par contre, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris, concernant cette tumeur. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportais de cette façon avec moi ? Uniquement avec moi ?

\- Ah ça !Hé bien, commença Lucy.

\- Je vois que tu es réveillée, fit une voix venant en direction de la porte.

\- Polyussica ? Oui, je vais bien, fit Lucy.

\- Peux-tu nous laisser quelques instants, il faut que je l'examine, demanda la femme en regardant la rousse.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je vais prévenir les autres, informa-t-elle. Elle s'arrêta à la porte et ajouta : Je suis contente que tu sois en vie, ne nous refais plus jamais ça !

Pendant que la femme médecin auscultait sa patiente, le petit groupe attendait derrière la porte l'autorisation de rentrer dans la pièce. Erza leur avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait apprit. Polyussica, avait aussi parlé à Lucy. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle dans trois ou quatre jours, mais qu'elle devrait encore être surveillée durant tout le mois. Une récidive était toujours possible.

Quand le groupe d'ami arriva dans la pièce, leur amie dormait. Ils ne voulaient pas la réveiller, maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle était en vie et qu'elle allait s'en sortir, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Prévenir la guilde. Il y aurait une grande fête pour fêter le retour de la lumière de Fairy Tail.

Natsu informa Lisanna de la situation. Les choses avaient changé. Comme Lucy était souvent absente, Natsu et Lisanna s'étaient rapprochés. Ils ressemblaient plus à un petit couple, que la grande entremetteuse n'avait pas eu besoin d'y mettre son grain de sel. Mais elle avait un autre couple à s'occuper. Toute la guilde fut informée de la situation et comme prévu la fête fut déclarée.

* * *

Le temps avait passé. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que les choses étaient revenus à la normal. Maintenant, je sirotais tranquillement mon jus assise à une table dans le fond de la guilde, quand j'attendis un bruit de métal. Je levais la tête, regardant la personne que je voulais voir. C'était bien elle, belle, majestueuse, élégante. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Un frisson de plaisir. Elle avait toujours son petit impact sur moi, elle me rendait folle. Je me leva et me dirigea vers elle, lui prit la main et la fit monter avec moi au deuxième étage.

\- Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle dans l'escalier.

\- Tu vas voir, répondis-je en l'installant sur une banquette. Je posai mon verre sur la table, ne voulant pas le reverser et m'assis à côté d'elle. Je voulais qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, et comme nous sommes toujours ici... Dis-moi, est-ce que je t'ai dit « je t'aime » aujourd'hui ? demandais-je d'une voix suave.

\- Maintenant oui, répondit Erza en souriant, comprenant où je voulais en venir.

\- Oh, et est-ce que je t'ai montré comment je t'aime ? continuais-je en m'asseyant à califourchon sur elle. Mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Non, fit Erza en plaçant ses mains sur mes cuisses.

\- Oh, il faut que je m'en occupe alors, fis-je en avançant mon visage du sien, prête à l'embrasser. Le baiser fut doux, attentionné, plein de tendresse et d'amour. Elle mit san langue dans ma bouche et soudain, j'ai tressailli. Le plaisir que me procurer cette femme, ses caresses, ses baisers, ses mots tendres. Mes mains massaient son cuir chevelu, lui inclinant la tête sur le côté durant quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui me permirent de venir lui embrasser le cou. Mordiller son lobe d'oreille, tandis que mes mains venaient de descendre le long de son corps pour lui caresser les cuisses. Je venais de passer sous sa jupe quand elle prit la parole, entre deux halètements.

\- Lu...cy…on…dev...rait…aller…maison, fini Erza ne trouvant plus ses mots et embrassant à pleine bouche la fille sur ses genoux, rapprochant son corps du sien autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Elles n'entendirent même pas un petit curieux qui venait de dire :

\- Ellllllllees s'aaiiiimmmmeeennnt.

FIN

 **Salut à tous et toutes. J'ai pris quelques liberté avec cette pathologie. J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaîra. À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

38


End file.
